


【锤基】Bartender 现代AU酒保锤/上班族基

by FuchenX



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchenX/pseuds/FuchenX
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 11





	1. （一）

**（一）**

半夜 2 点， Loki 又一次走进了街角的那家酒吧。这是个小镇，在酒吧里泡着的人不多，泡到半夜两点的更少。 Loki 喜欢这样，他不喜欢一个人呆着，但也不喜欢太挤嚷的人群。在这个点去酒吧，人虽不多，但老板总会留到很晚。 Thor ， Loki 想着，又是老板又是酒保的 Thor ，在这个小地方，是赚不到什么钱的，但 Thor 却总是跟拼命推销一样，总是以各种各样的方式与所有人都相交甚欢， Loki 觉得这大概是酒保的职业技能，遇到孤单的人以调情的方式施展魅力，劝他们再来一轮又一轮。

走进门的瞬间，还没有看见 Thor 的人影，就听到他磁性的声音笑着叫到“ Loki ！” Loki 也抬起头回望着笑笑，然后在看到那双眼睛里的温柔之后，不知怎么就又低下了头。就像他真的喜欢我一样， Loki 嘲笑着自己的想法。他选择坐在吧台的边上，这样他就不用正对 Thor 那双眼睛了。是的， Loki 爱那双眼睛。

“还照样吗， Loki ？” Thor 已经准备给 Loki 倒上一杯龙舌兰，却被 Loki 叫住了。“我想就在这儿坐会儿，我今天并不想喝酒。如果你不介意的话，请给我一杯樱桃可乐。” Thor 又在用那种眼神看 Loki 了，那种眼神让 Loki 分不清，这微笑是来自他的蓝色眼睛，还是他微微上翘的唇角，或者在 Loki 的眼里看来，哪怕在最昏暗的灯光下， Thor 却总能让自己看起来散发着金色的温暖的光。

你疯了， Loki 。 Loki 也自嘲的笑起来，但 Thor 却一脸迷惑，不知道这个家伙坐在角落里一个人笑什么。

“今天没有艳遇吗哥们？” Thor 很自然的继续跟 Loki 搭腔。这让 Loki 突然想起来，哦，对了，今天是情人节，然而他从一进门就看起来过于平静甚至有些低落的样子就能看出来昨天不是他的幸运日了。 Loki 只当他是在随意与他聊天，他假装自嘲地发出一声气音，瘪了瘪嘴，但是由于不擅长假装很酷所以看起来怪怪的。幸好这边的灯光很暗，不然 Thor 一定觉得他很蠢。他尽量不让 Thor 看出来他在尽力掩饰。

“太惨了，我也没有。” Thor 的语气也突然低落下来， Loki 吃惊地抬起头看着他，发现他似乎不是为了安慰他在开玩笑。“怎么可能，你这么受欢迎，就我所知那两位女服务生，有个叫 Darcy 还是 Jane 的，想约你出去都想疯了，难道她们昨天竟然没有动作？”说完之后 Loki 就觉得不对劲，这似乎表现出他不仅关注 Thor ，还连店里其他人对于 Thor 的态度也十分关注。于是他心虚得抬起头看着 Thor ，却很惊慌的发现 Thor 脸上似乎有一丝惊讶，又瞬间转换成他日常的那种笑容。 Loki 真是后悔死了自己的不经大脑。

“昨天她们早早就走了，似乎根本就有自己的约会。” Thor 看着眼前的人脸越来越红，哪怕在彩色的灯光下面也十分明显，他抿起嘴巴偷偷笑了笑。“既然我们都没有伴，那今天为什么我们不做一次对方的情人呢。 You be my Valentine. ” Loki 听到 Thor 这番话惊得差点被樱桃可乐呛到。他一边狼狈地试图找餐巾纸擦擦脸，一边想尽了对 Thor 这话的回应。 Thor 看见 Loki 突然被呛到，也着急地从柜子里翻出他崭新的毛巾，伸手就抚上了 Loki 的脸颊。因为离得很近， Thor 闻到了 Loki 嘴唇上的甜味。他抿了抿嘴巴。

Loki 绝对没有想到他会像个受到惊吓的鹿一样傻在原地。

“ Loki ？你还好吗？” Thor 的上半身离 Loki 很近。下半身还被吧台挡在里面，幸好是这个姿势，让 Loki 瞬间清醒。清理了自己弄出的乱子之后他为了掩饰自己的窘态，换上了他日常那样冷嘲热讽的刻薄语气说道：“拜托 Thor ，我都来这么多次了，还跟我来这套调情还是调酒的把戏？” Thor 听到之后小小的惊讶了一下，但只是一瞬间，便又习惯性的笑起来“干嘛拆穿我，你知道我就靠这个赚钱呢，习惯了。” Loki 心里跳动个不停，但还是假装很无所谓的样子，说道：“为什么不呢，今天好歹也是情人节，我们就是两个把不到妹的失败者。”

“哈哈哈，是啊。” Thor 大笑起来，收拾好吧台之后从里面走了出来，“你说话为什么永远这么刻薄。”然后他像搭住一个哥们一样的姿势搭住了 Loki 的肩膀。这让 Loki 忍不住抖了一下，轻轻的，他希望那只拂在他肩上的手没有感觉到。“听说他们今天要在码头那边放烟火，我们去看看吧。” Thor 提议道。 Loki 忍不住说道：“这大半夜的我们两个大男人假装是情侣已经够基了，你居然还想去看烟花？ Dude ，别告诉我你真的是 gay 。要是的话 ...... ”“要是的话你怎么样？” Thor 松开了搭在 Loki 身上的手，盯着他。“要是是真的话我真的会大跌眼镜的，另一方面我也觉得也不是没有可能，就凭你平时那种跟谁都看起来是调情的样子，也许你真的是一个 …… ” Loki 被自己的话逗笑了，一抬眼竟然看见 Thor 却一点表情也没有。 Loki 害怕是不是他的话有些冒犯了，没想到 Thor 竟然挑起眉毛，“那你喜欢我这样的吗？” Loki 看着他那眼睛，不知道他这话到底是不是在开玩笑，正想说自己不是同性恋的时候，刚发出来一个 no ， Thor 就用一种很受伤的眼睛，看着他说：“原来你不喜欢我呀，天哪，这一定是我开始和结束的最快的一段感情了。”

Loki 几乎是一瞬间就投降了，哪怕他知道 Thor 的一切在调情上的把戏。于是他说：“行了，你还是把你这些本事用来去约 Darcy 吧。”“是 Jane 。”“什么？” Loki 抬起头。“对我一直有意思的是 Jane 。” Thor 直直地看着 Loki ，脸上似笑非笑， Loki 看不懂，也不明白 Thor 想表达什么。于是为了缓解这越来越奇怪的感觉，他说道：“反正也没有别的什么事情做，我改主意了，去你店里拿几提啤酒。我们去码头。” Loki 看见 Thor 的眼神亮了起来，他看着 Thor 跑回酒吧的背影，想着自己究竟是在做什么。

Loki 很清楚自己就是同性恋。从他第一次踏进这个酒吧的时候他就知道了。但是 Thor 对于谁都那样热情的态度，让他忍不住靠近的同时，更想退避三舍。就像太靠近太阳就会被灼伤， Loki 始终保持着清醒的头脑，至少他自己是这么觉得，只要 Thor 不过分注意他。但这儿是个小镇，不是纽约，也不是 LA ，这里是一个还是有一个人公开出柜就会被当作怪胎的小镇。更不用说 Thor 究竟是不是同性恋，他不确定，而且就凭刚刚那个玩笑话，他害怕自己可能已经冒犯了 Thor 。他甚至觉得 Thor 会觉得生气，然后将他晾在这个空无一人的街道上。

幸而在 Loki 沉浸在思索中，为以后与 Thor 再见面时避免尴尬而想象着各种场景的时候， Thor 已经带着他的啤酒过来了。他靠近 Loki 发现他都没有任何反应，于是腾出手来，笑着在他面前打了一个响指。 Loki 回过神来，发现眼前这张脸与自己发呆中想象的脸重合起来，他就突然又忍不住红了脸。 Thor 看了一眼，将啤酒给了 Loki ，然后又无比自然地搭上了他的肩膀。 Loki 听到那种低沉的声音从他耳边传来：“不要再沮丧啦 Loki 。” Loki 对于他作为酒保，拥有过分的洞察力已经不再觉得稀奇，于是放纵自己感受着被 Thor 搂着肩膀的暖意。

等他们走到码头的时候，第三轮烟火都快放完了，码头还有一些依偎着欣赏烟火同时也在黑夜里相拥亲吻的爱人们。 Loki 突然觉得自己这个提议蠢到家了，跟一个男人一起来这边，怎么看都不合适。 Loki 又自嘲了一下，他自己的性向在这个小镇本身就是一种不合适的存在，这时候他还要在意这个。他们来到一处安静的地方， Thor 就地坐了下来， Loki 本不喜欢这样的做法，但也没有多说什么，看了一眼地面，又看了一眼 Thor ，然后与他稍微隔着一点距离，盘腿坐了下来。 Thor 开了一瓶酒喝了一口，看着码头停靠的船，没有看 Loki ，但依旧是在对 Loki 说：“你知道，我在攒钱买一艘我自己的小船。上帝啊，我真的喜欢出海的感觉，虽然你知道我会冲浪，但出海的感觉又完全不一样。” Loki 看到从他嘴角溢出一滴酒液，看得出神了，竟没发现 Thor 将酒瓶递了过来。他不知道 Thor 会冲浪，上帝，他甚至不知道 Thor 除了酒吧酒保之外的生活。他略迟疑地接过酒瓶，看见 Thor 在望着他，于是仰起头喝了一口。然后他看见 Thor 又开了一瓶。

他不知道 Thor 是不是故意的，跟他分享同一瓶酒。 Loki 抿了抿嘴，可惜，他只品到啤酒的味道。“你呢？” Loki 看见 Thor 转过来认真的看他，眼睛里映着码头的灯光，亮亮的，可他却不知道该说什么，他记得 Thor 在说关于那些帆船的事情。“啊，我喜欢那种，出海探险，在海上好几个月，没有确定的航向，没有特定的道路，只有我。” Loki 确实想过如果他也有一艘船会怎么样，其实他不是随便想想，这几乎是他的梦想之一。

Loki 说到梦想，嘴角不禁弯起来，等他回头看着 Thor 的时候， Thor 歪着头看着他，露出了一种温柔的表情，眼睛也亮亮的，仿佛他能真切的看到到 Loki 所说的想像。 Loki 看着他这副样子，不禁笑了出来，这让 Thor 莫名其妙起来：“怎么？难道你在逗我？”“没有！我发誓！” Loki 看见 Thor 故作生气的样子向他靠近，他连忙笑着举起双手表示投降，却一下子失去了重心，向后倒去。 Thor 连忙伸出手来一把扶住了 Loki 的背，他手里的酒液因为晃荡洒在了 Loki 的衣领上，这让洁癖的 Loki 有点恼火。但他还是腾出了脑子留意了 Thor 的动作。他的右手还拂在自己的腰上， Loki 感觉他再不说点什么自己的皮肤就要被 Thor 的温度灼伤了。于是习惯于把嘲讽当作面具的 Loki 几乎是本能地说道：“天呐兄弟，我不得不说，要不是你还是把酒洒在了我的衣领上，我简直要为你这熟练的动作鼓掌了 Thor 。”

终于， Thor 被他这些似乎没完没了的嘲讽弄的皱起了眉头。他不再看 Loki ，而是看着水面自顾自地喝起了啤酒。 Loki 恨不得给自己一拳，他知道是自己的那些话可能惹恼了 Thor ，但 Thor 还是开口道：“听起来有点孤独。”“什么？”“你的冒险，只有你一个人，听起来有点孤独。” Thor 没有生他的气， Loki 松了一口气，但还是觉得闭上嘴巴以免再说出什么不合适的话。

他们就这样默默地喝着剩下的啤酒，两个人都没有再开口，直到酒快喝完了， Loki 提议道自己白天工作很累了，于是还没有经过 Thor 的同意，就站了起来说了声再见，头也不回的走了。 Thor 还没来得及叫住他 Loki 就一下子走远了。该死，他本来还打算跟 Loki 一起走回家。他看着 Loki 明明说很累，却依然急促的步伐，一瞬间就消失在黑暗里，他又忍不住抿嘴笑了。

TBC.


	2. （二）

Thor已经好几个星期没有见到Loki了，每天坐在他面前的酒客那么多，没有一个是他。  
Thor不知道Loki是做什么的，情人节那天是他第一次跟Loki聊天超过10分钟，他们甚至还聊到了梦想，虽然Thor感觉Loki可能一如既往的不说实话，不然怎么会有人的梦想这么孤独。“一个人的航行。”他一边擦酒杯一边嘟哝着。  
“我们酒吧里的万人迷在烦恼什么呢？”Thor抬起头，是Jane。Jane还在读研究生，只是在晚上来酒吧兼职，很活泼的女孩，一直很喜欢Thor。要是之前Thor一定会说年龄太小，他不喜欢，现在给自己找到的拒绝的理由，莫名其妙只有这一个：不是黑发。Thor也不知道是从什么时候开始的，他的这种奇怪的对于黑色头发的迷恋。Jane见他仿佛还在发呆，趁这时候人少，趴在吧台上叫了叫Thor。  
任何一个不熟悉的客人都会说这是很般配的一对，但是他们不是。Thor不想伤害这个小姑娘，加上他性格一直都这么大条，连句拒绝的话都不会说，于是搞到现在Jane还是偶尔来围着Thor打转。  
“没什么啊，Jane，你的研究做得怎么样啦。”一说到Jane的学习，Jane就突然来了劲，看得出来她说不定将来真的能成为一名了不起的物理学家。于是Jane眉飞色舞地讲着Thor完全听不懂的高深物理，Thor也不得不假装很感兴趣的样子，以至于又进来了一名客人他们都没有在意。  
直到那位客人清了清嗓子，Thor转过头来，才发现，竟然是Loki。Thor的眼睛立马就亮了起来。而且，外面竟然下雨了，Loki的湿发滴着水，贴在他的下颚角上，Thor突然就很想用手去帮他擦一擦。Loki开口了，看得出来他有点累，但还是笑着说：“看你们聊得这么开心我都不好意思要酒喝了。”“我们……不是……”Thor不知道为什么他的舌头突然就打了结。  
“给我点什么让我赶紧暖和起来吧。”Loki打断了Thor的吞吞吐吐，他今天已经够烦躁了，没有心情就他刚刚看到的事情多做评论。他依旧坐在吧台的边缘，离Thor最远的地方，一个人想事情。Thor给了他一杯酒，酒杯传递的时候，他故意碰了碰Loki的指尖，Loki的指尖冰凉，让Thor格外在意。  
一下子又来了几个熟客，Thor一边招呼着他们，一边不住的往角落里瞄着Loki。从他进门时带给他的好心情也被Loki现在明显的低落情绪冲散。Thor连跟客人聊天都没有了以往那样高的兴致。  
Loki从要完酒后就没有说一句话，只是默默的喝酒，然后直直的盯着桌面发呆。等到酒吧里的大多数客人都走了，外面的雨还是没有变小的意思，而Loki面前的酒杯倒越来越多。Thor终于忍不住对Loki说：“嘿，你确定你还要吗？”“你父母怎么样？”Loki突然问道。Thor怔了一下，没有回答，然后他又听到Loki说道：“我打赌你一定那种父母相爱家庭幸福美满的家里出来的那种人，你们这种人……天生就……”Loki望了一眼Thor，“金光闪闪。”Thor不知道如何反应，眼见Loki又趴回了桌子上。Thor对于刚才他说的话有些恼火，一方面他不知道这没来由的话是不是跟Loki今天的遭遇有关，另一方面，他有点不想看Loki继续这个样子。他趴在灯光照不到的地方，半湿的卷发搭在肩膀上，从背影看起来真的似乎分不出性别，就连一个壮汉出门时摸了一把他的屁股，他都没有反应。但是Thor看到了，他恨不得立马冲过去掰断那个人的手。  
“Loki？你还好吗？”Loki睁开绿色的眼睛，一脸不解地看着他头顶的这个男人，Thor发誓他看见那眼睛里面有水汽，他的心脏几乎是一下子漏了一拍。Thor吞咽了一下，继续说道：“我要打烊了，很晚了Loki，外面还在下雨，你开车了吗？”Loki摇摇头，Thor看他已经快干了的头发也知道他可能没开车。“那，那我送你回家好吗？”Thor试探的问道。他承认自己是有私心的，他想去看看Loki的家，他想了解他的生活。谁知Loki更猛烈地摇摇头，说：“没有家（home），只有房子（house）……”Thor被语气中的低落刺痛了，他担忧的抚开Loki粘在脸上的头发，继续问道：“那你的‘房子’在哪呢？”可是Loki再也不说话了。  
Thor想了想，没办法，只能把他暂时带回自己家里了。他把Loki扶到自己的车上，然后将店门锁好后，发动了车子。本以为Loki就此消停下来的Thor，却听到他说道：“Thor？你为什么这么金光闪闪的？”  
“什么？”“你为什么这么金光闪闪的？你的头发也闪闪的，你的肌肤也闪闪的……哦，还有你的肌肉……”听到了什么不得了的东西的Thor差点方向盘打歪，一边被迫跟这个人困在车里听着他越来越饥渴的言论。Thor感觉自己一定红到了脖子根。他忍不住地不停看向副驾驶座上的这个人，而这个人似乎毫无察觉，根本就是完全的沉浸在自己的世界里。  
等到这段漫长又限制级的路程终于走完，Thor将说着说着又睡着了的Loki抱上了屋。他褪掉Loki的湿外套，又用吹风机帮他吹干了湿发，然后将他放到了自己的床上。Loki胡乱地扯着自己的领带，加上他喝完酒之后脖颈上染上的嫣红，让Thor感觉自己的脸也热了起来。没办法他拿开了Loki的手，弯下腰，轻柔的帮他解开领带。Loki的呼吸离他的眼睛很近，而他散下来的几缕头发也落在了Loki的脸庞上，挠得Loki笑了起来。Thor解领带的手慢了下来，他借着床头的灯光看着这个男人，他们的脸挨得那么近，Thor呼吸着他呼吸着的空气，除了有酒的味道以外，他还闻到了Loki的古龙水的味道。他又想起来之前在车上Loki的话，不知不觉脸又红了起来。感觉得到他在这里，Loki突然睁开了眼睛，对着Thor笑了一下。  
Thor躺在沙发上，一整晚都没有睡着。

第二天Loki醒来的时候，他闻到枕头上是一股熟悉又陌生的味道，他有点奇怪，但还是没有睁开眼，因为他觉得自己好喜欢这个味道。直到他反应过来这味道不是自己的，他一下子从被子里坐起来，看到眼前这完全陌生的环境，又看到自己的衣服还整齐的穿着，他觉得自己头好痛。他听见外面似乎是厨房里传出来乒乒乓乓的声音，他从被窝里起来，看见床边整整齐齐的放着一双崭新的拖鞋，他挑了挑眉毛，穿上自己的皮鞋向声音的源头走去。  
Thor至少做了三种不同种类的早餐，Loki一开始看到Thor的时候，努力抑制住自己差点发狂的心跳，然后他又看到了沙发上的枕头和毯子，他就明白了昨天可能什么都没有发生，毕竟他自己也没有任何异常的感觉。然后他清了清嗓子，吓得Thor差点把煎蛋掉在了地上。“哦天呐，你醒了！我在做早餐！因为我不知道你爱吃什么所以我就每种都做了一点。”Thor望着他，竟然不好意思地笑了，Loki更加迷糊，他看着Thor脸上诡异的红晕，和眼睛下面更加诡异的阴影，他瞪大了眼睛，想着，不会是自己把他给睡了吧！  
于是他磕磕绊绊地开口道：“昨天晚上我……我们……为什么……”Thor见他别别扭扭的样子，抿着嘴吧偷偷笑了笑，然后说：“昨天你在我店里喝醉了，我问你家在哪你也不说，我就带你回来了，来吃早餐吧。”Loki半信半疑地坐下开始吃，竟然发现Thor的手艺格外的好。现在Thor在他心目中的形象更加接近贤妻了，他感到一阵恶寒。“我昨天说什么了吗？”Thor听到之后差点被牛奶呛到，他忍住了想笑的感觉，假装镇定地说：“你昨天一直不停地说关于闪闪亮亮（Shining)的东西。”  
“《闪灵（Shining）》？那部恐怖电影？”Loki更加不明白了。他看见Thor突然坐直了“对，《闪灵》！就是那个电影，你简直没办法停下来，你一直在说那部电影有多好看。”Loki一脸疑惑地看着Thor躲躲闪闪的眼神，想到，可是自己没看过《闪灵》。正在Loki又陷入了沉默的时候，Thor又开口了，听起来很小心翼翼，似乎是酝酿了半天：“那个，Loki，你头疼吗？如果你头疼的话可以在我这里休息一下，you know，你不需要这么快就走的。我上午也不去酒吧。”他看见Loki的衣服都穿的整整齐齐了。  
而Loki似乎完全没有打算留在这里的意思，在他磕磕绊绊的说完之后，他就迅速吃完了自己早餐，向Thor道了谢，说自己该走了。他看见Thor的眼睛里闪过一丝失望，但是一下就又不见了。Loki不确定自己是不是看错了，但是他知道自己最好不要再在这里多呆下去。他明显很喜欢这个房子，弥漫在这里的生活气息，还有这种被人照顾的感觉，哪怕Thor只是好心让他留宿，但是他们实在是也没有那么熟，Loki不喜欢麻烦别人的感觉，更多的是，他不希望自己产生任何依赖的情绪。他走到了门口说：“谢谢了Thor，早餐很不错，昨天的酒我下次去酒吧之后把钱给你。”然后就又打算直接离开。Thor在后面叫住他：“没关系的！就当我请你啦！”一边后悔自己为什么要这么说，这样就没有借口再见Loki了。他又想起来Loki没开车，连忙追到门口帮他开门，说道：“我送你回去吧，你没有开车呀。”Loki看了看这个街区，确实是他不熟悉的地方，只好点了点头，跟着Thor一起上了他的车。  
Loki这一次在清醒的状态下坐在副驾驶上，一边看着前面的路一边偷偷瞄Thor。他始终觉得有种熟悉的感觉，昨天他应该也是坐在这个副驾驶座位上，他假装不经意的偏过头看了一眼Thor，他的侧脸的样子让他一下子想起来昨天他到底在这车上干了什么。天呐，他现在恨不得缩到靠背里去，他懊恼地捂住脸，气自己怎么就吧自己对Thor的想法说出来了，简直是太羞耻了！Thor看他越缩越小的身体，大概明白他可能想起来自己的所作所为了，忍不住笑了。而Loki似乎打定了主意不再跟Thor讲一句话，一直到下车，都没有再看Thor一眼，连假装的感谢都没有，到了Loki的家门口，Thor就让他气呼呼地冲下了车，而自己一个人在车里笑了好几分钟。  
等到Loki回到了家，他才发现他把自己的领带给落在了Thor的家里，他闭上眼，平静了一下，决定不要了，他不要再跟Thor有任何交集了。  
结果他低下头看见震动的手机上，带有Thor名字的一条讯息，写着：「你的领带还在我家，你下次可以过来把它拿回去。（笑脸）」  
Thor竟然还在他手机上存下了自己的电话！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来要写忧伤硬汉文的，为什么被锤带偏了画风？！！


	3. （三）

（三）  
Loki觉得一整天都不对劲。面对着办公桌发呆，这种状态从那天与Thor分别之后就一直是这个样子。他还整天惶惶不可终日地看着自己的手机，偶尔上面会亮起来，显示的，正是他所烦恼的那个名字。让他感到烦恼的是信息那边的人仿佛什么都没有发生过一样，还是用那种平常的语气问候他。Loki觉得不对劲极了，他们之间不应该是这种相互问候的关系，甚至只是Thor单方面问候他，Loki觉得如果没有上次他的酒后失言，他们甚至不应该这样相互问候。  
——Loki你吃过午饭了吗？  
——Loki什么时候来拿你的领带？  
——Loki，最近酒吧里的那位服务员，Darcy，你还记得吗，她学会了一种很好吃的杯子蛋糕的做法，拜托来尝尝吧！  
Loki甚至觉得Thor的这种做法蠢极了。什么杯子蛋糕？他明白Thor就是想让他去酒吧见他一面。他不喜欢字里行间中透露出来的那种轻松，这让他的心中莫名的烦躁。为什么Thor就像没事人一样，而他仿佛就已经把他所有的情绪摊开在了Thor面前，任他评判，这不公平。Thor甚至不对那些话作任何评价，仿佛那些他隐藏在心里的爱慕对这样一个左右逢源的帅气酒保来说也不是什么大不了的事情。  
对啊，也许Thor早就习惯了人们对他的赞美，自己不过是一个痴心妄想的同性崇拜者，他没有当场表示恶心和拒绝就已经是对Loki最大的恩赐了。  
Loki强迫自己不再想这些，就听见外面有人敲了敲门，轻声问了一句，Loki应了一声，原来是他的同事Sigyn。Sigyn为他带来了一些文件，一如既往的，她眼神一直看着Loki，一颦一笑里都透露着掩饰不了的对Loki的爱慕。Loki看得出来，也为此而头疼着。他并没有跟所有人出柜，为数不多的知道他性向的人还跟他关系那么糟糕。他一边接过文件一边低笑着，是在嘲笑自己的境遇，没想到在Sigyn眼里却成了另外一种意思。  
Sigyn以为今天Loki心情不错，于是她笑着说道：“Loki，今天是Amora的生日，她说今晚我们一起开趴，Loki你也来吧，来吧来吧来吧！”Loki被女孩缠得没法，看她也这么高兴，于是就随口答应了。等到Sigyn出了办公室才发现他根本都没问地方。  
等到他站在Thor的酒吧门口他才反应过来在这个小镇为数不多的酒吧里就Thor的这家还比较上档次，他们要聚会必然就是选择这里了。于是在Sigyn和其他朋友的哄闹下他低着头，像缩头乌龟一样进了酒吧。进门的时候他庆幸地看见Thor正在跟人聊天，更庆幸的是他们选了一个里面的位置。  
吧台那里，Thor的哥们Fandral一如既往地跟他说着怎么勾搭女生。Thor笑着说道：“你知道吗，我特别想看到你遇到一个特别爱的女人时候的样子。这样你就能不再这么吊儿郎当，真正认真的去开展一场关系了。”Fandral不屑的瘪瘪嘴：“我可是Fandral，认真从来都跟我没有关系。还说我，那Jane都对你那么明显了，你是怎么搞的，送上门来的你都没有反应？没准你也和我一样，哈，表面上假装的正正经经，实际上啊……你想要的不过就是一次blowjob……”Thor连忙打住了Fandral越来越下流的话，说道：“是你想要，不是我想要。”Fandral承认了，“行了，给我一杯Blowjob好了。”Fandral要的是一杯上面带着奶油的酒，Thor从他开始叫这个酒这个鬼名字之后就再也没法直视这种酒了。但为了让Fandral闭嘴，他还是拿出了奶油。然后他就顺着Fandral的肩膀看到了Loki。都不知道Loki来多久了，他几乎差点叫了他，直到他看见他不是一个人。  
Loki从来不明白为什么自己这么狡猾聪明的性格在玩游戏的时候总是输的这么惨。他已经被闹着喝了好几杯了，现在玩大冒险他又输了，他烦恼的接受了惩罚，“说吧，要我干什么。”Amora狡黠地看了Sigyn一眼，本来这次生日会就是为了撮合Sigyn和她暗恋已久的Loki，然后她大声宣布道：“我要求Loki和Sigyn接吻一分钟！”其他人更加热烈地起哄起来，公司里谁不知道Sigyn喜欢Loki。Loki吓得愣在了原地，他看着Sigyn害羞又期待的眼神，他心里很不是滋味。见Loki没有动作，同事们更加大声地喊起来，一时间“Loki！Loki！”的声音大的整个酒吧都听得见。  
当然Thor也听见了。他手里拿着奶油正准备挤，就看见Loki准备亲吻对面的女子。Thor没有错过Loki闭上眼睛的时候脸上皱起的眉头，以及一瞬间痛苦的表情。他也怔在了原地。漫长的一分钟，Loki的表情从勉强到痛苦，直到为了在同事面前掩饰自己立刻收敛起来的变化，都被Thor尽收眼底。Thor的手里颤抖了一下，一下子竟失手把奶油挤在了自己的衬衫上。他低声说了一句该死，抬起头来时看见Loki睁开了眼睛直直地盯着他。他们就这样，越过整个酒吧的人群，互相对望着，Loki的眼里有痛苦，有勉强，更加有一种Thor无法解释的委屈，可哪怕是这样，他还不得不吻着可怜的Sigyn。  
直到这该死的一分钟终于结束了，Thor看见Loki在跟Sigyn分开后，假装害羞的笑了一下，还立刻喝了一杯酒，然后继续假装咳嗽来掩饰自己。Loki借着被呛到“狼狈”地逃往卫生间，Thor看着自己衣服上的奶油，想了一下也立刻跟了进去。  
看见Thor进来的Loki慌张的后退了几步，看见Thor衣服上的奶油，老实说因为裤子上也沾了点，看起来真的让人误会。Loki几乎是一下子就收敛了自己的情绪，看着Thor的衣服调侃起他来“哇哦，今晚是某人的幸运日啊。不过说真的Thor，不管是哪个姑娘你怎么也得等到你下班再说吧。”Thor一下子就戳破了他的伪装：“这只是奶油，Loki，另外，你还好吗？”被识破的Loki也懒得再挖空心思地对付Thor了，他由于演的太认真以至于真的有酒液呛入了他的气管，现在他的鼻腔还有些难受。他恼火地揉揉自己的鼻子，不知道该怎么让自己好过起来。Thor洗干净了自己的衣服，还弄得自己的衬衫下摆都变成了半透明。Loki几乎可以看见贴着衣服的那蜜色小腹以及……同样因为水而紧贴着的Thor的裤头。  
现在弥漫在空气里的气氛让人感到燥热不安，Thor看着Loki，一种他从未有过的想法萦绕在他心头，他又想起之前Loki对他身材的“告白”，然后他就意识到自己正在直直地盯着Loki，而后者的耳朵已经红得好像要滴血了。Thor不可抗拒地走向Loki，而Loki更是吓得愣在了原地，“银舌头”也变成了铅。他们的距离以及太近了，完全超过了他们这种熟悉程度该有的距离。Thor的呼吸打在Loki的睫毛上，而Loki感觉自己的心跳几乎要捣碎了他的胸腔，背叛自己直冲到眼前这个人的怀里去。“你还好吗？”Thor低声温柔的问道。  
Loki张着嘴巴却发不出任何声音。Thor轻轻地把手放在Loki的颈后，他觉得那天晚上他就应该这么做的，那天晚上在醉酒时的Loki冲他笑的时候。那天晚上他就应该像这样，吻他。  
当他们的嘴唇几乎相碰的时候，男厕所门外传来了敲门的声音，是Sigyn。她担心Loki去了太久。Thor皱起了眉头，而Loki一瞬间觉得格外懊恼，他在心里叫着不要走不要走，一边无意识地将脸颊贴在Thor温暖的手掌里。Thor被Loki这个小动作挠得心动，然后他想起外面的人，对Loki说：  
“接吻不应该皱着眉头，真正的吻应该是这样的。”  
Loki感觉到自己的胸腔像是有无尽的暖流在翻滚，他闻到令他迷恋的味道，还有唇上柔软又滚烫的触感，这么久以来，因为这个热切的吻，他第一次感觉到自己是活生生的，渴望着别人，也被别人渴望着。他感到一阵鼻酸，但更多的是满足的幸福。  
门外的敲门声又响了起来，Thor松开了他，深情地看着蒙上了水汽的那双绿色眼睛，然后他说自己可以去隔间里避一下，Loki也回过神来，他等到Thor进去了以后，整理好自己的表情，打开了卫生间的门。Sigyn看见他有点狼狈还有点红的鼻子，连忙问他是怎么了，Loki推说是被酒呛到了，Sigyn不疑有他，跟Loki一起回到了座位里。  
聚会结束后Loki被哄闹着只能送Sigyn回家，临走前路过吧台他的目光对上Thor的，然后一下子就被Sigyn拉走了。坐在车里的Loki对Sigyn说道：“你是一个好女孩，我相信还有很多人追求你，可是我不能给你想要的，趁什么都还没有开始，我们就不要让他发展下去了，好吗。是我自己的问题Sigyn，我不太喜欢亲密关系。”  
Sigyn靠着Loki的肩膀默默的哭了一会儿，Loki心里也很难过。他又想起了Thor，他不明白他们这一吻到底会让他们走向什么样的路，Thor从来没有明确的表示他是不是喜欢他，或者那只是一个吻技的炫耀，该死，从头到尾他都不知道Thor在想什么。Loki送走了Sigyn，他靠在座椅上想了很久很久。  
TBC.


	4. （四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “有什么遗失了很久的东西被找到了，Loki感觉到那本就是他生命中的一部分，现在，他完整了。”

Thor不知道那天是怎么结束的，他只记得自己回到了吧台，原来的给Fandral当僚机的计划基本上都被Thor在迷迷糊糊的发呆中给毁了。好在Fandral本身就魅力无穷，依然约到了一位美丽的女士共度良宵。走之前Fandral还担心着Thor的状态，但美人在怀他也没有过度注意Thor的异样就是了。

关上酒吧的门时，Thor看着跟以往一模一样的夜色，以及似乎数年从未变化的街道，他知道自己心里已经有什么东西变化了。他吻了Loki，吻了一个男性。在遇见这个人之前，他从来不知道自己竟然会对男性产生别样的情绪。

坐在车里，他想起自己对这个群体曾经投注过无谓的敌意，在那些年少轻狂的高中年代，他也曾经仗着自己橄榄球队长的地位，看着他的队友们对学校里那些无辜的出柜的孩子们实施霸凌。打心底里他从来不认可他们的行为，也在他们被欺侮的时候站出来说过一句这不对。但他没有坚持下去，只觉得这与自己无关，更重要的是维护自己在学校所谓的名誉，证明自己不是他们中的一员。哪怕最终他因为受伤而失去了橄榄球奖学金，选择回到了这里，开了一家普通的酒吧。

他想到自己的母亲，她是一个教师，更多的时间里她在本地的教堂里工作。他不确定自己突然的转变，连他自己都不明白，更不用说Frigga能不能接受。

他想到了Loki，面对着那晚虽然露骨但热烈直白的告白，他突然就感受到了，平日里的Loki那么骄傲，从他的嘴里从来听不到一句心里话，永远只有像利刃一样的嘲讽。只有在卸下了心防的时候，才知道他伪装得多么好。他从来不知道Loki那样地喜欢着自己，甚至把自己看的那样美好，天呐，自己哪里有他说的那样好呢。Thor叹了口气，回过神时，他发现自己竟然不知不觉开到了Loki家。Loki的车停在那里，Thor想起来Loki是送了那个女士回家的，现在可能已经到家了。他不知道自己该不该打扰，他下了车，抬头看着Loki家的窗户，只是看着。他手机里有Loki的电话，却怎么也不敢拨出去。他不知道该怎么面对他。

Loki在床上辗转反侧，他怎么可能睡得着，今天一下子发生了太多，Thor吻了他，这让他到现在还怀疑是不是自己做的一个梦；他拒绝了Sigyn，让那女孩伤心不已，这并不是他的本意，但Loki知道自己这样做是最好的选择。他甚至找的借口都不怎么算是借口，他确实不怎么信任亲密关系，一方面他从来没有过真正的亲密关系，另一方面，他自身的经验告诉他，亲密关系从来都没有什么好的结局。他想起那个雨夜，那让一切都开始毁灭的夜晚，那些争执和最终痛彻心扉的失去，Loki摇摇头，不愿再想起的回忆却总是在这样的时候席卷而来，在他最接近阳光的时候将他残酷地从梦里唤醒。

他最终从被窝里坐起来，来到窗户边上，他觉得这种时候很适合来一支烟，可惜他不抽烟，连自己的思绪都无处安放。突然一阵灯光照亮了他的窗口，在黑暗里有些刺眼，他闭上眼，却在那一瞬间捕捉到了一辆熟悉的车，是Thor！是他吗？！Loki几乎是发疯一样的打开窗户，他想要呼唤他，却发现自己紧张得喊不出声，他冲到桌子边抓起他的手机，腿还被绊得生疼，但他还是拨通了Thor的号码。那辆车就要开走了，Loki有一种直觉，如果他不拨出去，他和Thor也许会就这样错过了。

听着嘟声在黑暗中响着，Loki紧紧的抓住手机，仿佛那是他唯一的希望。等到那嘟声响的过于久了，久到Loki忍不住查看了三次他是否播对了号码，也久到Loki的心越来越沉重。当Loki决定摁掉的时候，终于，接通了，但Loki却不敢出声。Thor开口了：“你住在哪一间？”Loki磕磕绊绊地开了口，然后Thor就挂掉了电话。Loki感觉自己的心又开始狂跳了，他走向客厅，却忘记了开灯，就这样在黑暗中等着，他甚至完全忘记了自己身上还穿着一个傻傻的印着小锤子的睡衣，那时他觉得Thor很像北欧的一位神祇，于是他看见了这件T恤就立即买下了。他听见走廊上的脚步声，同时感觉到了自己腿上的疼痛，但他还是冲过去在对方敲响门之前打开了。

Thor愣愣地举着手站在原地，看着Loki这难得的样子，心里的某个地方就像是变成了棉花糖一样的柔软，他观察着Loki的样子，确认他默认自己进门之后，找到了灯的开关，打开的那一瞬间，Loki被刺的闭上了眼睛，等他想要睁开的时候，已经被圈进了一个坚实但柔软的拥抱。他彻底不想睁开了，这个梦太过于真实，甚至连触感都真实得让人屏息。直到他感觉到一只手在抚摸着自己的头发时，他才反应过来他的呼吸过于急促了，而且腿上似乎又开始疼痛了。

Thor发现了Loki的异样，看见他在揉着自己的腿，就带他在沙发上坐下。一边帮Loki揉着腿一边问道：“怎么搞的？”“出来的时候太急，撞了一下，没事的。”Loki感受着那双温暖的大手所及之处，似乎疼痛都少了些。他抬起头，发现Thor正好也在看他。Thor笑了，那笑容让Loki都放弃了讥讽的本能，因为那看起来是那样真实。但Loki还是让自己很快清醒过来，他让Thor在这大半夜来了他家，这明显不在计划之中。Loki不喜欢这种私人空间被侵入的感觉，所以一开始就没有打算Thor知道自己住在哪，那天只是因为不识路才让Thor送他回来，没想到这次只是一个吻，就让他忘了自己的别扭，让Thor坐在这里为他按摩。

Loki没想到在完全清醒的状态下，他竟然什么也说不出来。他们就这样，静静的坐在沙发，其间Thor抬起头来笑了一下，问他是否还好，Loki点点头。从进门之后又开始弥漫起一种奇怪的尴尬，仿佛那个吻和那个拥抱从未存在过，他承认，在无数个夜晚，他都曾经幻想过，如果Thor在这里会是什么样的一种情形，在他的想象中，会有热情的拥抱，有奋不顾身的亲吻，有肩膀挨着膝窝，仿佛是摔跤一样，但却无比亲密的接近。

他从自己无尽的幻想中抽身出来，Loki认为，自己已经快被这种怪异的安静给逼疯了。但同时，他还是忍不住觉得，眼前的人真的如他所想吗，或者一切不过是存在于他脑海里的一场一厢情愿的幻梦。Loki放松地靠在沙发上，与Thor默默地对视着。终于Thor开口了：“我觉我们该谈谈？”Loki摇摇头，他不想谈谈，他想做的只有这个。他冲Thor扑过去，将他抱住，Thor惊讶了一下，然后环住他躺倒在沙发上，下巴放在Loki的头发上。“你确定不要聊一聊吗？”他抱着一个男性，嗅着洗发水的香味，他从未觉得这个动作如此的合理。“开诚布公从来都不存在于我的基因里。”Loki笑着说。他更害怕听到Thor要说的内容，他害怕他会说出“我们最好还是分道扬镳”这样的蠢话。

然后他听见Thor说“I think the world of you”。Loki抬起头，Thor慌慌张张的样子仿佛变了一个人“我是说，这可能太唐突了，天呐，但是，我……我真的……喜欢……喜欢……你。”Loki鼓起了勇气，盯着他，惊奇得发现Thor原来还会害羞地笑，他看见幻想中的人就在自己眼前，仿佛过去二十五年以来，所有的期待，所有经历过的屈辱和苦痛，所有的不甘，所有自己经历过的事情，都带领他来到这里，让他与这个男人面对面。“我知道这可能很奇怪，我从来没有……我自己也不明白……但是你……这次是你，我不知道，但是……我是真的……”Thor还在紧张的说着。

Loki觉得自己的胸膛与他的几乎要熔成一团，他的心还在热切地冲撞着，但他感觉从未如此的平静。Loki伸出手抚摸着Thor想让他安静下来，Thor半是忧虑半是欣喜地看着他，仿佛在等待着Loki的回应，Loki笑了，“你在等我回答你吗？”Thor点点头，“我不是早就说过了吗，那天晚上……在车里。”Thor焦急的撑起上半身说道：“不不不，这不公平！”Loki还保持着紧贴着Thor的姿势。他做了一次深呼吸，然后坚定地看着Thor开口道：“Let me show you.”

春天的晚风从窗户里钻进来，带着这个季节特有的馨香，而一切存在于春日里的隐秘的渴望，都在这个夜晚里消失的无影无踪，因为当一个秘密在第二个人那里被分享时，就再无秘密可言。Loki感觉到床单轻轻的拂在他赤裸的双腿，呼吸打在自己的颈间，那双手掌的温度隔着床单游走在每一寸肌肤。

Thor想着自己想过“一切本该如此”吗，他大概是想过的，一个灵魂与另一个之间的接触，从来都没有任何过错。Loki不知道自己该怎么做，该看着他吗？Loki试图在黑暗中捕捉Thor的眼神，但却看到Thor如同膜拜一个神明的雕塑一样，用唇舌专注地描摹着他的全部。他别开头，捂着脸掩饰自己的窘迫。一切都如同Loki所想象的，但还要更多，热情到融化的拥抱，奋不顾身却还带着些许生涩的亲吻，肩膀挨着膝窝的摩擦，那热度让他失神。

Thor看见Loki捂住了眼睛，他拉开Loki的胳膊，吻住他的眼睛，他感觉到Loki的睫毛颤抖着，于是他用了更加温柔的拥抱来安抚Loki。Loki感觉到了疼痛，但更多的是满溢出来的满足。他们在之前还记得讨论了健康问题，确认了之后便是对于脸红的掩饰和慌乱的亲吻。一次又一次承受Thor的冲撞，这种与自己所爱的人亲密接触的感觉，Loki觉得自己的生命从未如此的鲜活。 Thor将脖颈贴着对方的，仿佛是为了确认他不会像之前一样一次次的逃开，他抓住Loki的双手，以十指相扣的方式紧紧的按在被单上。直到他们都到达最终的顶点。

Thor紧紧的抱着Loki，因为做好了防护后续的清理就很简单。他的内心还沉浸在自己刚刚拥有的一切和自己的重大转变的交战之中，难以入眠。Loki觉得自己好累，迷迷糊糊之间，他的梦不再是灰色的了，而是有一束阳光，照了进来，有什么遗失了很久的东西被找到了，Loki感觉到那本就是他生命中的一部分，现在，他完整了。  
TBC


	5. （五）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章讲述了Loki的故事。

怀里的人似乎呼吸过于平稳了，Thor怀疑Loki已经醒了过来，于是他萌生出一个想要恶作剧的念头，他偷偷地抿起了嘴唇，从Loki的背后将手伸到了他的胸前，开始胡乱的捏着他的胸。

Loki当然醒了，他从一片燥热中醒来，正纠结于自己一觉醒来该怎么面对Thor，身后的人就开始犯规起来。他努力地屏住呼吸装睡，却不知这样反而更加激发了Thor的好奇。胸前的手更加放肆了，捏到了一些敏感的地方，Loki的身体颤抖起来，Thor再也忍不住了，于是撑起身体含住了Loki的耳朵。Loki被激得身体一颤，刚一翻身就被压下来的Thor圈进了一个拥抱里。“早啊，我，我不能呼吸了，Thor。”Loki的胸膛贴着Thor的胸膛，他感到压迫的同时也有一种满足感。Thor换了个姿势，脸埋进Loki的脖颈里，贪恋着Loki的味道。“Loki？”“嗯？”“我喜欢你。”Loki笑了，他的双臂环住Thor，“我知道。”他们一起默默的相拥着等到等到他们的生理问题得到缓解，Thor还在想着他们应该就现在他们的情况进行一些探讨。

Loki没有让他如意，一整天他们都赖在床上，饿了的话Thor就去下厨，其余的时候，Loki都在Thor准备说些什么严肃的话题时，选择用自己的身体堵住他的嘴。“吻我，让我硬起来，Thor。”他总是这样。Thor不是不喜欢这样，他简直喜欢的不得了，在这之前他绝对没有想到，平日里看起来谁都没法接近的Loki在自己怀里的时候竟然是这个样子。其实他也松了一口气，他也不知道自己要怎么跟Loki说，他甚至不能保证自己一开口就又是这样磕磕绊绊的样子。但现在这样完全行不通。

Thor想起酒吧的工作，可是他想在这里陪着Loki，在Loki吃饭的时候，打了个电话问Jane能不能帮他看下酒吧。他想起了那女孩对自己的爱慕，又从余光里看到Loki，觉得有些不好意思，于是打电话的时候有些歉意的脸红。Loki假装在喝汤，但全都看到了，他没有偷听电话的习惯，只是看着Thor的表情越来越丰富，还不断地瞄着自己，而且他还是听到了一声比较大声的“Jane”，他心里像有什么东西拼命地往下坠着，他努力地让自己平静，却失败了，忍不住咳嗽起来。Thor听到了动静急忙跑过来为Loki顺气，温暖的触感让Loki几乎忘了自己刚才的感觉。Thor看着Loki的样子，他的嘴角甚至还粘着一些汤，他坐下来抱住Loki，并用舌头舔掉了那里。“恶，你不觉得恶心吗？”Loki推开他，奇怪的是，Thor并不觉得恶心，他想都没想就这么做了，他从来没想到自己竟然会做出这种事情。Loki看着时钟，问道：“你不用去酒吧？”Thor摇摇头，直截了当的说，“刚刚要Jane帮忙看店了，我想在这里陪你。”说着将头埋在Loki的脖子里，蹭了蹭。来自皮肤上的暖意让Loki被撩得心都软了，他再一次在心里唾弃了自己不坚定的立场，然后撇撇嘴回抱住了Thor。

Loki知道他想谈谈，他闭上眼睛，但他知道自己不会是那种跟人家睡了一觉就愿意分享自己的人生的人。被郑重地表白过也不行。在逃避了一整天之后，他尝试着开口，毕竟了解一下眼前这个男人也不是不可以。“你今天整天都不在状态，Thor。”Thor听见Loki终于开了口，他兴奋地抬起头。因为今天一整天Loki明显的逃避状态，Thor也显得有些烦闷，他有好多事情想要告诉他，但他不确定Loki是不是真的在乎。“你想听吗？”Loki点点头，“告诉我吧，牛仔。”

于是他们从Thor的少年时代一直聊到现在，Loki知道他果然没有猜错，Thor在高中时候就是校橄榄球队的四分卫和队长，带领着校队赢了各种各样的比赛，可惜后来因为在球场上受了伤，与奖学金失之交臂。Loki听到这里的时候，忍不住吐槽：“难以想象像你这样的前橄榄球队长要出柜有多么难，哈哈！”Thor挑挑眉，他知道Loki又要开玩笑了，“没有我想象的那么难，Loki，我是说，昨天晚上我失眠了大半夜，但是你一直往我怀里钻，看着你，不知怎么就让这一切变得简单起来了。”Loki翻了个白眼，他承认Thor说的话让他很受用，他希望自己也有Thor这样的勇气，这样也许一切都简单得多。他安安静静地继续听下去。

Thor还提到自己三个好朋友，Loki不知怎么的觉得他们一定是那种跟Thor一样傻傻的人，是的，经过一天的相处，Loki已经彻底推翻了之前他对Thor的完美的第一印象，确认了Thor不过是一个傻乎乎的大个子。Loki没有说自己的小时候的故事，只是说自己读书的时候朋友不多，总是一个人。Thor听到了，回报以更加紧的拥抱。 Thor还说自己的母亲是一位教师，她还是一位非常和善可亲的女士，他说Frigga一直都想要一个聪明伶俐不那么鲁莽的孩子，当然不是说她不爱Thor，现在Thor想起来，他有一种直觉，Frigga可能会非常喜欢Loki。Thor提到她的时候，表情很温柔，让Loki一下子想起了自己的母亲，原本还专注地听着的Loki低下了头，眉头也皱了起来。Thor发觉了他的低沉，关切地问道：“怎么了Loki？”Loki只是摇摇头。“那不如你告诉我你的父母是什么样子吧。”Loki一动也不动，仿佛下定了决心不理Thor，无论Thor怎么试图撒娇都没有用。

Thor感觉自己可能一下子找到了一些Loki心里一些不可接触的地方，他叹了口气，还是选择抱着Loki。

“Loki，我们好不容易一起出门玩，开心一点吧。”一位女性的温柔声音从副驾驶传来。“他要板着脸就让他板着，就跟谁欠他一样，不用管他。我劝你还是不要敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”Loki感觉这一切如此熟悉，原来他又梦到了那个晚上。他的父亲Laufey开着车，Loki记得他还喝了酒，哦不，Laufey从来就没有清醒着的时候。他拼命地回想着那位女性的面容，可是他回想不起来。他一个人坐在后座，他记得那时候他还对父亲生着气，而这并不是毫无缘由。半个小时前，Loki听到Laufey在电话里跟一个女人通话。Loki已经十二岁了，他知道这是怎么回事，他的父亲在做伤害他母亲的事情。他太生气了，哪怕是在他们好不容易一起出门旅游的时候，Laufey还要安抚自己的情人，而这种温柔，Loki觉得自己的母亲从来没有体会过。  
  
他的母亲从前座回过头来安慰他，Loki看得出来她是真的很开心，不论她知不知道自己的父亲在做什么。Loki试图扯出一个安慰的笑脸，直到他看见母亲伸出的手腕上，哪怕是在车里的昏暗灯光下都一目了然的淤青。Loki感觉愤怒的火焰立刻冲到了他的头顶，他一直没有跟母亲挑明，但他没有想到母亲还会承受父亲的暴力。他立刻对父亲大叫起来。车里的吵嚷到了一种无法控制的程度，Loki和父亲在大声吵嚷，母亲在哭泣，Loki觉得自己已经昏了头。巨大的喇叭轰鸣伴随着令人炫目的灯光一起席卷了Loki的神经，接着就是无法控制的疼痛。Loki看见他的世界在翻转，而他怎么也抓不住母亲因为鲜血而滑腻的手。  
  
当Loki从梦里惊醒的时候，他没有发现，自己的眼泪已经浸湿了枕头。很奇怪，他已经很久没有梦到母亲了。母亲死了，因为自己，如果不是他与父亲的争吵，如果他能克制住自己。这样的念头已经纠缠了Loki十几年，他以为自己已经忘记了，但很明显，Loki就知道今天这种所谓的交心谈话不是什么好主意，让一切他以为本已遗忘的事情又如同浪潮席卷而来。他转过头看着边上熟睡着的Thor，甚至不能责怪他，他又知道些什么呢，他不过是想要与自己的爱人分享人生而已，谁曾想竟然又把他带回了过去无法摆脱的梦魇之中。Loki叹了口气，伸出手摸了摸Thor的面颊，他感觉这一切都美好得不真实，好像他真的找到了一丝阳光，终于能够解脱出来了似的，他在心里嘲笑着自己。

Loki再一次躺下，看着眼前这个人，他感到一丝抱歉。等到Loki终于再度睡去的时候，Thor睁开了眼睛，他一直在装睡，从他感觉到怀里的人开始胡乱的扭动的时候他就醒了。他就这样静静地等着Loki重新熟睡，Thor明白他不能贸然地要求Loki把一切都告诉他，那有可能把Loki推的离他越来越远。他的心里闷闷的，但他知道自己该做什么。当他以为这一辈子都会毫无波澜的过去的时候，命运总会开个玩笑，对于在一个保守的小镇做了五年酒保的Thor来说，没有什么比自己突然的出柜更加令人咋舌的。他躺在一个不属于自己的房间的床上，怀里抱着一个，他不确定是不是属于自己的男人，Thor却感到从未有过的新的希望在他面前展现出来。  
TBC


	6. （六）

很明显第二天早上醒来的时候，两个人的状态完全不同。Thor起床之前还缠着Loki做了一次，然后在Loki快要高潮之前停了下来，抱着他吻着他的腰窝，直到Loki被又酥又痒的感觉折磨到求饶的时候，Thor才放过他。趴在床上的Loki闭着眼睛嘴角露出满足的微笑，Thor确认了昨晚的噩梦没有再缠绕着他的心情，于是吻了一下他的肩胛，就兴冲冲地给Loki做各种各样的早餐去了。

Loki趴在软软的被子上，嗅着枕头上Thor的发香，他的心里满满当当的，那个落在肩胛骨的吻真的让他觉得，Thor似乎是真的很喜欢自己。Thor良好的接受了Loki，接受了他们两个人之间的关系，还有那些缠绵，Loki觉得自己从来没有了解到，这种事情竟然是如此地和谐而美好。恍惚之间，Loki甚至觉得Thor或许是爱自己的。爱？Loki睁开眼睛，他被自己的这个想法吓到了。Thor从来没说过这种话，当然他说过喜欢自己，但是，爱？Loki摇摇头，想把这种不切实际的想法从自己脑子里甩出去。然后他就想起来他为什么会产生这样的想法。然后他想起了那个梦。Loki顿时感觉到呼吸变得困难，心底有什么东西试图把他拉回深渊。他试图从床上爬起来，他已经闻到来自厨房的香味了，Thor那个傻大个，Loki不想让他被自己这些糟心的事情所困扰，毕竟恋爱关系应该展现出自己更好的一面不是吗？他整理好自己的表情，向卫生间走去。

“我闻到饼干的香味了，Thor！你这么早就烤好了饼干吗？”Loki看着盘子里的饼干，心里惊叹于Thor的本事，“你为什么什么都会做。”Loki拿起饼干咬了一大口，Thor笑道：“没有啊，我前段时间跟Darcy学的，今天第一次尝试，没想到还不错。而且现在也不早了Loki。”Loki看着窗外的阳光，服气地撇撇嘴。“你第一次做就拿我当小白鼠？”Loki虽然心底已经折服于Thor的手艺，但依然塞着一嘴的饼干对Thor调侃着。Thor看见他竟然如此的不顾形象，饼干屑都沾满了嘴角，他想起之前几句话说得不对就会逃跑的Loki，心里也变得软软的。Thor帮着Loki擦干净嘴角，眼里是抑制不住的温柔。“没想到你这么喜欢吃甜食，怪不得你有这么挺翘的屁股。”Loki差点陷入那双眼睛的陷阱里，没想道Thor突然开车，他气的从椅子上跳起来，眼看着就要向Thor扑过去。Thor一把抓住Loki的腰，把他按在自己腿上，抓住了他的双手。“别毁了我辛辛苦苦给你做的早午餐，看你这样子，是要吃了我？”Loki对于自己瞬间就被钳制住的状态极为不满意，“没错，我就是要吃了你！我要把你切成一片一片的，当成培根吃掉！”Loki在Thor的大腿上扭来扭去，没想到竟然惹得下面的人起了反应。他瞬间就吓得不敢动了。Thor的表情也变得深不可测起来。Thor看着眼前这个让他头疼的家伙，放开了他的手，“别把我给你做的浪费了，快吃饭。”Loki乖乖的坐回去吃他的早餐，时不时看着Thor，Thor忍着自己身下的反应，假装出一副生气的样子，把Loki唬得乖乖吃饭，实际上在心里早就笑得停不下来。然后他若无其事地扔下一句“等你吃完了我再吃你”，成功看见Loki的耳朵红了一大半。

以往的周末Loki总是选择看书或者在听古典音乐中度过。昨天Loki选择逃避现实，而今天，无论他怎么明示暗示Thor都不再吃他这一套了，坚持要待在书房里，要读Loki喜欢读的书。“我不觉得你看得懂，大个子。”Loki远远地看着他翻着书架上的书，装的一本正经的样子。“我说，你要是想看存在主义，最好不要一下子就从海德格尔开始，不如看看加缪，喏，就边上那本。”Thor捧着一本大部头，正要为自己一下子选择一本这么厚的而头疼的时候，Loki就已经看穿了他的窘迫，Thor知道自己完全看不下去这样的书，上次他认真看书的时候，还是高中时候Fandral给他的《花花公子》。虽然《花花公子》里也有不少值得一读的文艺作品，但Thor明显不是冲着这个去的。Thor认命地合上书，Loki向他走过去，双手穿过Thor的腰部撑在桌沿上，把坐在书桌上的Thor困在他双臂之间，歪着头问他，“或者你只看过那些充满肉体的杂志，那么，现在你眼前就有一个，想不想要我舔你呀？”又来了，虽然他们昨天在互相了解方面有了重大进展（虽然是Thor单方面的让Loki了解了他），但是不代表他们之间的问题解决了。Loki现在的样子让Thor差点没控制住自己，一下子硬起来，他闭上眼睛做了个深呼吸，扶住Loki的肩膀，他决定要改掉Loki这个用上床解决/逃避问题的毛病。“不要这样，Loki。”“是谁刚刚说要吃我的？”Loki难以置信地瞪着Thor，“难道说你不行了？”Thor差点被呛到，这是什么强词夺理的说法。“我行不行，你不清楚吗？”Thor一下子抱住Loki把他们的姿势翻了个个，把Loki压在书桌上，然后再看见Loki渐渐闭上眼睛准备等待落在唇上的吻的时候，他笑着放开Loki，“不如我们看电影怎么样？”Loki简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。他眼睁睁看着Thor真的放开他往客厅走去了。这让他呆在原地开始怀疑自己是不是已经失去了吸引力。于是在短暂的自我怀疑之后，听到Thor叫他，Loki眼睛一亮，一个主意在他脑子里出现，然后他拉开了衣柜找到了里面的一个小盒子，然后走进了卫生间。

等到Loki终于从卫生间里出来后，Thor问道， “你想看什么？”，Loki一时想不到，而Thor想的都是那些荷尔蒙爆棚的动作大片，一点都不符合Loki的胃口。然后Loki像想起什么一样，说道，“要不看《闪灵》吧，我还没看过呢。”他嘴角憋着笑，看见Thor从疑惑到恍然大悟，原来他在说那天Thor为了搪塞Loki而随便编的借口，Thor哪知道Loki竟然没看过《闪灵》。原来他那时的借口早被Loki当场识破了，Loki难得看见Thor脸红一次，原本抿着嘴的笑再也憋不住了，靠在沙发上大笑起来。等到片头氛围沉重的低音音乐响起时，Loki就笑不出来了，“这是个恐怖电影对吧”，Loki坐在沙发上的身子僵硬起来。Thor看着他的样子，得意地笑笑，然后用手环住他的肩膀，Loki看着他的动作，还气着刚刚他不愿意碰自己的“恶劣”行为，一秒拉开距离，“怎么？你怕了？”Thor被这反咬一口的行为给逗笑了，“我是怕你害怕，你看，你都缩到沙发上来了。”Loki喜欢在看电影的时候抱着双腿坐在沙发里，但这可不代表他害怕了！Loki气的直接推开了Thor的胳膊。

一开始他们还能Loki推一下，Thor凑过来一下地你来我往，等到主角打开237房间的时候，Thor整个人都不好了，Loki则是出奇的淡定，他承认电影氛围烘托得很好，但这部电影不是那种以往的靠鬼怪来吓唬人的电影，这部电影更多的是通过展现主角的心理来烘托诡异的气氛。然而还是有一些令人不适的镜头的，Thor一下子像一只粘人的小狗一样整个抱住Loki，金色的头发还在Loki的颈间摩擦着，Loki简直要怀疑这个人的动机了，不过说到底情侣一起看恐怖电影，无非就是为了那些心照不宣的理由。Loki憋着笑说道：“害怕就不要逞强了，还像个小姑娘一样哭哭啼啼真是的。”Thor也干脆暂停了电影把Loki扑倒在沙发上，“你说谁哭哭啼啼的，我什么时候哭了？我看你今天真的很欠揍Loki。”然后他看见Loki的脖子比以往正常的时候更加潮红，Thor疑惑了一下，然后他听见一阵微弱的嗡嗡的声音。他感觉自己的脑子里瞬间炸开了。Thor小心的开口：“Loki，你，是不是……”“啊～～”半躺着的姿势使得Loki体内的跳蛋压迫到一个特别的角度，惹得他忍不住呻吟出声。Thor低头看见Loki的睡裤前襟已经渐渐变湿了，他几乎已经可以想象出那下面的东西不断的流出水来的场景，Thor半是忍耐半是恼怒地说“我不碰你你就不能消停消停？”Loki眯着眼露出一个诱惑的微笑，“你只说了不要我舔你，你又没说我不可以玩自己。啊～～”又是一阵强烈的刺激，Loki环住Thor的脖子，“摸摸我……摸摸我Thor……”都做到这份上了Thor要是还无动于衷那真是说不过去。Thor把Loki一下子翻了过来，一把拉下他的裤子，震惊地看见一根粉色的硅胶棒从里面伸出来，随着Loki的动作轻轻颤抖着。

《闪灵》后来发生了什么，那一家人有没有逃出那个旅馆，要是问Loki他也不知道。他只知道自己被Thor扛回了卧室，还被Thor拍着他的屁股，这可跟他想象的不一样。之前Thor也不敢妄加揣测Loki的心思，现在他已经被这样的Loki扰得无可奈何，他的下面还硬着，脑子里的每一根神经都在告诉他必须得好好惩罚一下这个小混蛋。Loki仰着脖子轻轻的喘息着，就这两天的相处他觉得已经完全掌握了把Thor吃得死死的办法，well，至少是在身体上。接下来发生的事情很快就证明了Loki的这个想法有多么幼稚。Thor很快地扒下Loki的衣服，只用了一只手就将他的双手束缚在头顶，Loki的阴茎已经硬的不行了，非常需要得到安慰，双手却无法摆脱Thor的控制。于是他闭着眼睛，向上顶着自己的下体，用阴茎摩擦着Thor尚未褪下的裤子，鼻腔里传出些许得到抒解的呼吸。Thor被他的行为惹得头脑发热，他猛地压下去吻Loki的嘴巴，霸道地撬开咬住里面的舌头。“唔……哈……”Loki感觉自己快无法呼吸了，而罪魁祸首正是给他无穷快感的人。Thor松开了Loki的手，把他翻过来趴在床上，自己开始脱衣服。没想到这么一会儿，Loki就忍不住了，他稍稍的撅起屁股，双手放松的伸向前面，小幅度的用床单来回摩擦着自己的阴茎头部，嘴里还不断地发出呻吟。Thor觉得自己没有立刻捅进去操坏他简直是不可思议。小穴里的跳蛋突然剧烈震动起来，Loki的呻吟声再也克制不住，正当他快要到达顶点的时候，后面的人一下子把跳蛋拔了出来，那沾满润滑剂的水淋淋的玩意儿在床上滚了一下，Thor看了一眼就把手指伸进Loki的穴里，找到了一个凸起，用很快的速度抽插起来，Loki大叫道：“不！”然后他感觉到一种异于射精的快感充斥了他的阴茎。他的前端开始断断续续的流出透明的清液，但这完全不够，他还没有射精，Loki努力的转过来要Thor给他抚慰，Thor在心里骂了一句，想起了Loki总是喜欢逃避问题，他觉得有必要好好惩罚他一下，让他改掉这个毛病。

Thor整个人从背后压在Loki的身体上，一种带有些许压迫感的占有，让Loki无比期待，他抬起臀部蹭了蹭Thor的胯下。Thor一言不发，他扶着自己的阴茎，在Loki的臀缝慢慢摩擦着，但就是不着急进入。Loki已经被情欲折磨的受不了了，遇到Thor之前他也不觉得自己是一个重欲的人，可现在他就像发情了一样更加卖力地摇晃着他的屁股。“快进来……快……”Thor靠近Loki的耳朵，舔了一下，开口道：“让我进入你的生活好吗？”他的话语温柔极了，哪怕他假装胁迫着Loki。Loki迷迷糊糊的回答道，“你不是……已经在我家了吗？快点… 我要你……”Thor慢慢进入了Loki，“你知道我不是这个意思，你不能每次都用这个来解决问题，答应我。”“嗯……”Thor不确定Loki明不明白他在说什么，Loki的身体里温暖又紧窒，Thor忍不住地抽动起来。Loki仰起头发出难以抑制的喘息，眼睛大大的瞪着却无法聚焦，他大概知道Thor在说什么，但他暂时不想解决这个问题。Loki任由自己被Thor用力的顶弄着，就在他感觉又要到了的时候，他伸出手想要抚慰自己的顶端，却被Thor抓住了手。“答应我，Loki。”Thor的眼神从来没有这么认真过。他看着那蓝色的眼睛出了神，几乎让他想起自己第一次看见这双眼睛就溺亡在里面的感觉，同时他也被得不到疏解的痛苦压抑着，快要受不了了，他连忙告饶“好！好！Thor，我答应你，我告诉你！让我……让我高潮……”Loki终于得到了他想要的，而Thor也在几次冲刺后释放了出来，他把Loki圈在怀里然后紧紧的压在床上，Loki被他这种充满占有欲的动作习惯弄的很满足，在闭上眼睛快要睡去之前，他皱起了眉头，想起了自己刚刚答应了什么。

“床单，床单又湿透了，Loki，我觉得你流出来的水太多，已经让你没有床可以睡了。”Thor得意的笑着，看着Loki恼怒地卷起他最后一床床单，赌气似的塞进洗衣机。Thor从后面环住他，“明天去我家？”“明天你晚上要去酒吧。”Loki没好气地说。“我又不在酒吧呆一整晚，不是还有下半夜吗？”Thor的下巴摩挲着他的头发。Loki都不知道自己是怎么答应的，正如他不知道这不真实的一切都是怎么发生在自己身上的一样。  
TBC


	7. （七）

Loki坐在办公室里，觉得一切都没有改变，又似乎一切都已经变了。前些天他答应了Thor会与他分享自己的人生，而他的顶点还没有过去他就已经后悔了，但这并不影响Thor借口Loki家没有备用床单而邀请他住在自己家，Loki表面上没有欣然接受，但依然每天等Thor的车回家时忍不住开心。但承诺中的交心谈话在Loki有意无意的避免中迟迟没有达成。就在昨天Thor试图把话题转到这上面来时，又被Loki逃掉了。正想着这一切的时候，手机震动了一下，Loki今天比较清闲，没有什么工作，看见手机上的信息写着午餐的问候，署名正是他心里所想的人，他感到温暖又不安。Loki从来都不知道自己的心情竟然可以同时在这样两个不同极端之间拉扯。他点开了手机，消息显示了已读，消息那边的人瞬间笑了起来。

Thor知道按照这几天发生的事情，Loki最糟糕的情况也就是不看他信息，但消息很快就被查看了，Thor感到心里雀跃不已，哪怕Loki不回他也没有关系。但十分钟后，Thor的手机上显示着：“刚刚不饿，现在准备去餐厅，你呢。”简简单单的几句话却让Thor心里感到极大的满足，他连忙写到“我刚起来，你不跟我在一起我就懒得早起了。”Loki奇怪的挑起眉头，正想着要不要继续问，又来了消息：“反正早起也只是为了给你做早餐。「笑脸」”Loki突然觉得，自己的顾虑在这些简单日常的对话下显得非常多余，也许这一切根本就没有那么难。他露出了从今天开始的第一个发自内心的笑容。

下午Thor又发了几条消息：“下班了没有安排吧。”“下班了直接过来酒吧怎么样？Darcy的蛋糕请你免费吃！”Loki对着手机翻了个白眼，结果这在平常一直不会出现的表情吸引了各位同事的目光，对了，平日在上班的时候，Loki一直都表现得比较扑克脸，难得有见他作出夸张的动作或表情，对于不太熟悉的人他连讽刺都很少，外人看来他一直都那么疏远又得体。Loki咳嗽了一下，掩盖了自己的内心感受，钻回他的办公室去了。Thor害他差点在别人面前脸红，Loki决定不理Thor了，因为没解锁也能看到消息，所以Thor那边一直显示未读，急的Thor在人少的下午都差点给客人上错了酒。

天已经快黑了，Thor已经不记得自己是第几次看向门口了，他打给Loki的电话也无人接听，他几乎又要撂下店子去找Loki了，直到Fandral走了进来。Fandral似乎很高兴，但又不那么高兴的样子。“怎么了？”Thor感觉他有话要说。“给我一杯。”Fandral在Thor面前坐下。正当Thor转过身给Fandral拿酒的时候，Loki终于走进了酒吧，他看见Thor面前坐着一个眼熟的人，Loki记得看见过他几次了，估计就是他那几个好朋友其中之一，他走到以往他喜欢坐的吧台侧面，示意Thor给他一杯，但不打算跟Thor说什么。Fandral灌下了一大口，看着酒杯说着：“Thor，你为什么还没有女朋友。”Thor心中暗叫不好，他偷偷瞄着Loki，Loki似乎在划着手机，他不确定Loki有没有注意到。“Fandarl，你才喝了一口，难道就醉了？”Thor尴尬地笑笑，心里早就慌了，生怕满嘴跑火车的Fandral说出什么严重的事情。“你为什么不找一个呢，我听说Jane要辞职了，准备论文什么的，你还不抓紧时间吗？”Thor希望他赶紧停下来，又害怕Loki误会，他一边瞄着Loki一边扳过Fandral的酒杯，“说什么呢，你明知道我对Jane没有意思，而且她那么优秀，何必来找我这么一个小镇酒保。”“切，这酒吧就是你的，你雇个人来当酒保都行。”Fandral不屑地说笑道。他以往不会有这么低落的状态。他沉默了一会儿，终于说道：“你知道吗？Sif要回来了。”

Loki假装回复着邮件，实际上他一直听着。他知道Jane是那个兼职女服务生，但是Sif？他低下头，用头发遮住自己的眼睛，Thor看不见他的表情，但他可以偷偷地观察他们。Fandral叹了一口气，“我听说她代理的公司要投资给本地教堂，要给镇上建一个新的活动中心，Sif也要回来，因为她从小在这里这里长大，对这里比较熟悉，所以她就代表公司回来进行合作交流。”“嗯，那很好。”Thor感觉到了他的低落，“你当初为什么没有继续跟她在一起？你们两个简直是天生一对，你是橄榄球队长，她是啦啦队队长，一切都那么完美。”“直到我受了伤。”Thor没有否认Fandral的说法，要阻止Fandral已经来不及了，他自认对于Sif他已经没有任何感觉，所以不担心Loki听到什么。而且他明白，Fandral之所以这么低落，是因为Fandral喜欢着Sif，从高中就开始了，哪怕那时她是自己的女朋友，只是没想到，现在Sif的消息竟然还如此地影响着他的情绪，仿佛平时什么都不在乎的Fandral变了一个人。他告诉Fandral，自己早已不喜欢Sif，如果她是Fandral唯一真心喜欢的人，也许她也许能让Fandral正视自己的感情生活。

Thor偷偷看着Loki，因为头发的原因他看不见Loki 的眼神。他在心里默默祈祷，但他相信Loki不会无缘无故不给他解释的机会，毕竟他才刚答应过自己会与他分享一切的，不是吗？看见他走神，Fandral又叫了他一遍，“我说，你如果是真不喜欢Sif了，难道你有什么偷偷摸摸的女朋友？还是暗恋对象？我说你的条件不至于暗恋吧，应该谁都会答应你。”Loki又翻了个白眼，他觉得自己就是被Thor迷晕了，但他同时又很期待Thor的回答。他希望听到什么呢，他自己都不知道。Thor一下子不知道该怎么说了。他看着Fandral，又忍不住想看Loki，他磕磕绊绊的开口：“其实，我也不是……没有……”他有Loki，怎么能说没有呢！Loki装作若无其事地抬起头看着他。Fandral却一下来了劲：“你有？那是不是意味着我可以追Sif了？等等，你连我都不告诉？她是谁？快说！”Thor紧张的不得了，他不确定要不要就这样向Fandral出柜，一方面他不知道Loki对此事的意见，另一方面他也没有忘记他们高中时候对同志人群的态度，这么多年，这个小镇没变，他们也没有任何变化。而且他的性格从来都不会遮遮掩掩。于是他期待又紧张地开口道：“不是……不是‘她’……”

“咳咳……”坐在一旁的Loki突然大声地清起嗓子来，打断了Thor的话，Fandral什么都没听清楚，就看见Thor一下走了过去，问那个男人如何。Loki说只是被呛到了，希望Thor给他一杯水，他不知是怎么了，他突然不想让Thor就那样说了出来，那一瞬间他感觉自己必须打断Thor。本来正大光明地“偷听”的Loki感觉到Thor的目光，现在却不敢看他。Thor感觉到Loki的异常，刚刚本来就要说出口的话一下子又憋了回去，Fandral迷惑不解地看着这两个人的互动，感觉这个黑发男人很眼熟，似乎是来过很多次，也许是Thor的熟客吧，Fandral自来熟地向Loki伸出手自我介绍，Loki礼貌又疏远地回应，却再也没有看Thor一眼。

等到Fandral离开后，Thor终于向Loki走过去，店里的客人也变少了，Thor可以专注地跟Loki说话。可惜Loki从刚刚的尴尬开始就一直在躲闪。Thor感觉不太好，他不知道Loki怎么了，但依然隐隐约约有些猜测。他拉过一把椅子坐在Loki的旁边，店里人几乎走光了，Loki也不再考虑自己的形象，他趴在吧台上，Thor从背后抱着他，头枕在Loki的肩膀上。Loki默许了他这种行为。“我什么都会告诉你的，Loki，你也可以告诉我。”Thor轻轻的摩挲着Loki的颈部。Loki沉默了一会儿，还是开了口。“关于Sif……”Thor抢着回答：“她是我高中的女朋友，但我们很久没联系了，Fandral告诉我我才知道，我也对她没有感觉。”Thor说得坦荡，Loki笑着回过头看着Thor，“我有说不相信你吗？”Thor看着眼前充满笑意的绿眼睛，但他感觉那里面还有更深的东西。Thor给了Loki一个结实的拥抱。在以往的感情里，Thor从来都不觉得自己会是患得患失的那种人，他知道那些女孩爱慕他，而他也爱她们，一切都是那么清楚透明。而Loki他怎么也看不明白，就仿佛每次努力伸出的探寻的手，都淹没在黑暗之中。Thor回想着他们在一起的经历，似乎只有自己坦诚地表达了对Loki的喜爱，而Loki从来没有说过一句关于爱的话。他不觉得那次在车里的胡言乱语算数，他希望的是一颗心明明白白地为另一颗心跳动。

Loki回想着他为什么要打断Thor，一切都发生的太快，而他第一个想法，就是希望Thor不要就这样说出来。他没想到自己竟然不知不觉地把Thor放到了优先考虑的位置。“我也不知道为什么打断了你，也许是因为不觉得这一切就这么简单吧。就像是我脑子里本能的反应。”Loki看着Thor，他想要把自己的想法告诉Thor，却不知道怎么开口。他了解这个地方，了解这里的人，是的，也许Thor已经不是像当年读书时候的自己一样，没有自我保护的能力，但他依然本能地不希望自己喜欢的人，承受那些自己到如今依然在经历的排斥和仇恨。Thor感到一丝震惊，他开口道：“我喜欢你，你喜欢我，这再简单不过了，有什么难的吗？Fandral是我的好朋友，我想向他分享，这有什么错吗？”Loki就觉得作为一个食物链顶端的人一定不会明白自己的身份所经历过什么。“如果真的就是这么简单就好了。”Loki整个人都泄了气，Thor建议他们回家慢慢谈，坐在副驾驶上，Loki的心境也有了巨大的变化。他以为现在的自己已经更加勇敢，结果发现那些不过是Thor的勇气，从来都不是他的。


	8. （八）

（八）  
Loki一直知道自己是一个心思过于细腻的人。哪怕他人一点无意的事情他都会放在心里反复考量。他不知道怎么交流，诚然他曾经有过银舌头的“美称”，但他知道，这是那些人对于自己选择以无力的语言作为武器的嘲弄，但他从来都不想做臭名昭著的“银舌头”，他只是想做自己而已。比如现在的情况，在Thor无比真诚的眼神面前，Loki觉得自己的舌头是那样无能为力，一切为了自尊而建立的伪装变得不堪一击。

他们回到了Thor的家，在那几天的“白日梦”里，这里是Loki的天堂，或者只是一个简简单单的“家”，是的，在某些瞬间，那些Loki在醒来之前Thor在半梦半醒之间落在他头发上的吻；那些为Loki洗头的时指尖的轻揉，哪怕是看着Loki很有胃口地吃着自己做的美食，Thor总是以最简单的方式，让Loki感到就像回到了家。而今天，在同样暖黄的灯光下，他们之间的距离却前所未有地冰冷。Thor又露出那种受伤的表情了，他看着站得离他远远的Loki，而Loki根本就不知道该怎么开口。Thor终于不想再等待了，他等了很久，对于以前任何一个恋人，他都从来没有倾注过这么多的耐心。但是Loki不一样，Thor看得见他外壳之下的掩饰，哪怕这么多天的相处，他看见了一个似乎很热情的Loki，但他始终忘不了第一次在那个码头和他一起喝酒的Loki，他还记得那个孤独的独自航行的梦想。不知怎么，Thor明白，这些都是Loki，是他复杂又矛盾的爱人。是的，他的爱人，Thor从来没有像今天晚上这么确定这一点。直到Loki打断了他。

Thor试图走近他，Loki站着，低着头，就像做错了什么事。Thor的靠近没有引起Loki的反对，这让他感到一丝欣喜。然后他像第一次闯入Loki的家中时，在黑暗中拥抱他那样，与他紧紧地拥抱着，但他还是不明白刚刚发生的事情，他希望Loki能解释。“我是真的想告诉Fandral，你知道吗，他是我最好的朋友，我想告诉所有人。”而不是在酒吧里暗地里遮遮掩掩的眉来眼去。Thor说得依然坦荡，Loki的身体僵硬了一下，隔了一会儿，他才回答道：“你就是不明白是吗，Thor？”他抬起头来，但没有推开Thor，“难道就像现在，不要变化，不好吗？”他自己都觉得自己说的话让人难受，可他觉得真相更加让人难受。Thor似乎有点生气了。他放开了Loki，“我不明白，我第一次喜欢男人！Loki！你不明白这是多大的转变吗？难道……难道你根本就……就是跟我开玩笑的吗？难道你就是跟我玩玩而已吗？”他的声音控制不住地变大了。

“你说什么？”Loki一下子推开了Thor，不敢相信地瞪着他，他的视线渐渐模糊了起来，他以为是因为自己瞪的太久，却发现那是眼泪。他没有哭出来，只是震惊，他没想到Thor这样想他，他的胸膛因为委屈和气愤起起伏伏着。“你怎么敢……你怎么敢这么说！”Thor似乎也发觉自己似乎说的过分了，但他却停不下来。“我不知道这有什么不好说的，你看起来就跟正常的直男差不多啊，你又不像那些娘炮（faggot*）一样，你看起来……很正常啊！”Loki感觉自己的脑子里轰的一声，他只听到那个f开头的单词，他听不见Thor是不是还在说什么。Thor终于停下来的时候，惊恐地看见Loki整个人都在发抖，他想要伸出手触碰他，却被Loki一拳揍在了鼻子上。这一下反而让Thor清醒过来了。

“Thor，你怎么敢说这个词！你以为是我在玩弄你吗？你很了解我吗？你很了解我吗！”Loki整个人都愤怒起来，“你知道那种意识到你一辈子都是同志的时候的感觉吗？你知道意识到自己只能就这样下地狱的感觉吗？是的，你刚刚出柜，这很艰难，但你是有能力保护自己的成年人，你体会过因为你留着长头发，和其他人都不一样，那种在学校连转角都要害怕，会不会有人突然推你一把撞的胳膊都是青紫的感觉吗？还有只是因为在生日那天涂了一个黑色指甲就被人叫小公主甚至被威胁的感觉，你有过吗？或者也许你高中的时候，根本就是霸凌我们这样的人的那种混蛋之一吧。”

“哦哦，你以为成年了就会好了吗？你没有只是为了去另一个城市看《洛基恐怖秀》，但却是因为变装，穿的是你说的娘娘腔的样子，然后就在回来的路上被人暴揍。我甚至不是在这里穿成这样，哪怕我甚至去的是另一个不保守的州。但是仇恨是无处不在的！”Loki一股脑地说了出来，等他终于讲完之后，他感到自己满脸的泪水，但他不再颤抖了，而心里竟然从未有过这样的平静。他不再看着Thor，而Thor却被Loki的话震惊得无法呼吸。

Loki看看Thor的样子，他补充道：“不过我当然不是好欺负的，我也一些恶作剧回敬了他们，不过后果就是直接被压在马桶上剪掉头发罢了。”Loki的语气越平静，Thor就越感到痛苦。他从不知道Loki这样的人因为自己的身份会受到多少伤害，他只是沉迷于爱情的幻梦，却从不需要考虑Loki需要为自己付出什么。他从未感觉自己是如此的自私，而且对于Loki也是一样的，亏他还自诩爱Loki，如果都不了解，不能接受Loki整个的样子，他怎么敢声称自己爱他？

“也许你很自豪自己不是一个faggot，是一个不那么娘的同志，但你却从来不明白我们仅仅是为了做真正的自己而付出了什么代价。我从来也不是因为不爱你，而不想你告诉别人，我害怕这里的人，我害怕你也遭受到我经历过的一切。你的生活是那么幸福，你有那么爱你的妈妈，甚至还有一个优秀的恋人，反正Sif也要回来了不是吗，你不需要承受这些，就当我是个胆小鬼吧，从来都是。”Loki终于说完了他想说的。他不太在意Thor的反应了，他只觉得很累很累，有那么一瞬间他甚至想要让这些事情就这么结束。

Thor觉得自己之前的想法无比的愚蠢，他以为的世界，从来都和Loki的不一样，在他的世界里，那场比赛受伤，几乎就算得上是他生命中最大的挫折，可就算是没有大学奖学金，但他依然在镇上开了一家酒吧，凭借着他的天生的魅力，这家酒吧也越做越好。他还有爱他的妈妈，从Loki总提这件事，而且，每次提到时流露出的羡慕看来，Thor隐隐想到可能Loki 可能没有那么好的原生家庭。他想要告诉Loki，自己无论怎么样都爱他，那些原先他不愿接受的关于同志的事情，当对方是Loki的时候，仿佛都不再是问题。他明白自己可能从一开始就爱上了这个人，从他讲述那孤独的航行的时候，或者更早。他想让这场航行不再是一个人，他想要进入他的生活，他想要和Loki一起，去面对一切的一切。

但是Loki不想给他机会了，他明白自己从来就不配拥有什么美满的生活，他在Thor沉默的时候想了很多，他依然感激Thor陪他做了一场美梦，不过现在美梦也该醒了。想着想着，Loki笑了起来，然后他抬起头看着Thor，留下了一句：“那么，我走了，谢谢你，Thor。” 他伸手去打开门，心底也许希望Thor能够挽留他，但是直到他跨出门，Thor站在那里一动不动，他露出一个自嘲的笑，然后头也不回地离开了。

在他的身后，Thor一个人站在黑暗中，他从来不知道自己还会流泪。  
TBD  
*faggot：对于同志的侮辱性称呼


	9. (九）

（九）  
从那天以来，Thor就一直不在状态，连不那么熟的客人都察觉出来了，更不用说Fandral了，他以为Sif的回来会让Thor觉得高兴，可现在看来事实竟然完全相反，Fandral不知道发生了什么，他一直明示暗示，Thor却从来不正面的回答。他已经和Sif约好，后天在酒吧聚聚，连在几个镇以外当警察的Volstagg都快赶回来了，而Thor对此明显兴致不高。

“你怎么回事？”Fandral直截了当地问，“我们都多少年没见了，你跟Sif不也早就翻篇了吗，现在这幅样子是怎么了？”Thor皱起了眉头，“不是关于这个。”Fandral更加奇怪了，“那是什么，你怎么最近什么都不跟我说，以前我们还老在一起喝酒，现在倒好，你酒吧关了门之后就联系不上你了，你不会搞起什么交易了吧，你知道，就那些‘好东西’之类的。”Thor佩服起好友的想象力，但表示自己不至于去做什么违法的事情。连开玩笑询问Thor依然顾左右而言他，Fandral实在没办法了，他就随口说了一句，“Sif应该会跟你妈妈见面吧，你妈妈也算教堂半个负责任人了，她们应该会去约顿公司去做一些财务上的工作之类的。估计到时候应该是我带着她们过去。”

Thor突然觉得这公司的名字有点耳熟。但他一时想不起来在哪里听谁说过，他摇摇头，心里的疑虑却从未消散。他想告诉别人发生了什么，任何人都行，Thor想试探好友的态度，哪怕这么多天都没有联系过Loki，但他的想法却从未改变。“你记得高中那个Jonathan吗？”

他想起高中时候他们学校的一个被迫出柜的男孩，那时候他的日子似乎过得不太好，但Thor的生活圈子与他相距实在太远，但他隐隐约约记得Fandral和他们橄榄球队的一起，嘲笑过那个孩子，不知道为什么从那天Loki说起自己的经历的时候，他就一直想起这个戴眼镜的矮小男孩。“好像之前在学校里就试图退学吧，不过好像不是他自愿的，我也不记得了。怎么突然想起他呀，你见过他？”Thor摇摇头，Fandral不以为意地继续说道，“他们这种人，在我们这种小地方，本来就是不好过的。”“你真的讨厌他那种人吗？”Thor忍不住问道，“现在想想，我也并不是真的讨厌，但是谁愿意变成他那样的人。哎，其实这也不是他自愿选择的对吧。怎么回事，Thor，你怎么突然大发慈悲开始关心这种人了？你最近到底怎么了，不会是你突然想试试这个吧哈哈哈哈！” 

Fandral有没有恶意，Thor也不知道了，但他依然觉得他需要说出来，告诉谁都行。他也不是没有尝试过联系Loki，他有想过还是按照以往的惯例问候发消息过去，可转念一想Loki连他的电话都不愿意接听，装作若无其事的讯息会让事情更加糟糕。但Thor做不到装作什么事情都没发生过，虽然当时Loki的那句谢谢，让他觉得Loki似乎是在真的同他告别，但让他就这么忘记这段时间的相处，Thor怎么做得到，他不可能像Loki一样自欺欺人。但他需要一个突破口。就像那天晚上他凭着直觉开车到Loki家一样，这次Thor也有这样的直觉，他觉得一切绝对不会就这么结束。

Loki也并没有就这么放下，当然了，怎么可能这么简单。哪怕短短不过一个月的相处，也让Loki习惯了Thor的存在，而Thor突然的消失，让他出现了“脱敏”的症状。每当他作出决定，甚至只是有想法的时候，他的脑子里就像还有Thor的声音不断出现，就像以前一样跟他“说话”；他还是会在夜晚梦到Thor，梦到曾经一起的时候；他还是会在醒来的第一时间查看手机的讯息，因为Thor总是比他这个上班族睡的晚，而他在等到睡着后，总还会收到来自Thor的简单的充满着爱意的讯息，而现在连讯息都没有了。Loki的家与酒吧本就是两个不同的方向，在毫无交集可能的情况下，Loki觉得Thor似乎真的就像从人间蒸发了，或许根本就像从来没有出现过。这种巨大的落差让Loki觉得心中空空荡荡的同时，也让Loki一遍又一遍地确认，自己本来就不应该去幻想这样的亲密关系，短暂的快乐与必然失去的痛苦，让他喘不过气。这段时间的工作状态自然也差了很多，Loki也没想到自己会受到这么大的影响。

办公室外似乎有人在聊天，听起来是一位年长女性的声音，还有一个熟悉的男声，Loki等到他们笑着敲开门的时候，才认出来的人是Thor酒吧里的朋友，Fandral，同他一起的还有一位年长又端庄的女士和一位年轻干练的黑发女人。Fandral看见负责财务的竟然是Thor的朋友，凭借着他自来熟的本领，他惊讶了一下就互相介绍起来了。“Loki！居然是你！好久不见了！还记得我吗？Fandral，这是Thor的妈妈，Frigga，也是教堂的负责人，你们应该没有见过吧，这是我和Thor的朋友，Sif。Frigga，Sif，这是Thor的朋友，呃，你姓什么来着？”Loki看见了Thor的妈妈和曾经的女友，竟无言地愣在原地，等Fandral又问了一遍，Loki才伸出手自我介绍道：“叫我Loki就好。”

得知Loki竟然是儿子的朋友，热情的Frigga开口说道：“怎么Thor竟然还有朋友我不认识？他真是不懂礼貌，怎么都没有介绍！”Loki感到一丝难为情，Frigga分明把他当做了Fandral那样的朋友。“Loki，明晚你也来我家吃晚饭吧，Sif也难得回来，这样明天的晚餐就更热闹了！”Frigga说得那样真诚，Loki从未见过她，却也体会到了一种久违的亲和，让人忍不住想要亲近。这邀请也让他无法拒绝，直到他反应过来他会见到Thor，于是他开始想尽办法拒绝Frigga。可能是他为难的表情被Frigga瞬间看透，但她体贴地没有开口，而是示意他们可以开始把工作上的事情解决一下。相关的文件很快就送到了Loki的邮件，剩下的就是需要送到上面进行审批了，还需要等个几天，但已没有更多繁琐的环节了，Frigga再一次提起了明日的晚餐，然后在大家都离开的时候，她声称自己遗忘了什么，一个人回到了Loki的办公室。Loki看见去而复返的Frigga有点惊讶，只见Frigga只是笑着跟他再一次确认了明日的晚餐邀约。她伸出手握了握Loki的手，“你会来的，对吗？”她的笑容让Loki感到一阵恍惚，手心的温暖也让他感到安心，Loki突然有一个让他心虚的想法，仿佛Frigga根本就是知道他和Thor的事情。但她没有一丝不快的微笑，让Loki否认了这个想法。“嗯，是的，我会来的。”Loki忍不住笑了。

等到Loki来到Thor妈妈的家门前，他都不明白自己是如何答应Frigga的。他带了一瓶红酒作为礼物，然后在终于鼓起勇气之后敲开了Frigga家的门。从昨天到现在他想了好久，Frigga是那样的亲和，让他仿佛回到了小时候妈妈还在的时候；还有Thor小时候的家是什么样子；还有，Thor似乎没有提起过自己的父亲，不知道他父亲会不会很严厉，想到这个，Loki越发觉得，自己选择终止自己和Thor的关系是一个正确的选择。今天真正站在了门口，他感觉一瞬间所有的疑虑都向他袭来，站在门口Loki仿佛又变回了那个胆怯的自己。

一切的慌乱和猜疑在Thor打开门之后消失的无影无踪。Loki感觉好久好久都没有见过Thor了，他觉得自己似乎已经忘记了Thor的面容，每当他试图想起什么时，关于Thor的事情就像隔着一阵雾气一样，他甚至想不起来Thor的样子，直到Thor再一次站在他眼前，Loki竟然感到有一丝安心，同时他也看到了Thor鼻子上还未消退的淤青，Loki感到一丝难为情。Loki的到来让Thor掩饰不住的开心，但他站在门口，竟然一下子说不出话来。远方夕阳的光芒轻轻的洒在Loki的身上，他看起来是那么温暖，Thor感觉似乎就像他们还在一起的时候，Loki回到了属于他们两个人的家。Loki清了清嗓子，把Thor从想像中拉了回来。Thor这才想起来邀请Loki进门。“是Fandral吗？”Frigga的声音由远及近地传来，“是Loki，妈妈。”Loki惊讶地发现Thor竟然有些害羞。Frigga见Thor竟然没有邀请人家进门，善意地责怪了一下Thor，然后接过Loki的酒，递给了还在原地发呆的Thor，然后邀请Loki进了屋。

Loki看着这栋不大但格外温馨的屋子，各处的简单的装饰展示着主人的生活情趣，他想到了Thor那个也挺有生活气息的家，不禁觉得有些羡慕这一家人。他来到厨房，发现Sif和另一个有些壮的穿着警官服的男人已经在帮着Frigga准备食物了。那个应该就是Thor的朋友之一吧，Loki自我介绍了一下，了解了他的名字是Volstagg，还是一个嗓门挺大又很不见外的人，Loki才在厨房呆了一会儿，就已经知道他有三个小孩了。

Loki觉得Thor的朋友似乎都很友善，哪怕Sif除了那天的工作以外，跟他没有说几句话，但依然保持着礼貌的善意。他很感激这种得体的距离，正好缓解了他的无所适从。Loki看着厨房里估计不再需要第三个人帮忙了，于是选择帮忙摆餐桌。但他依然还是有意识地躲着Thor，他不知道自己该怎么开口跟他说话。而他也感受到了Thor的目光，一直跟随着他的一举一动。Frigga时不时问着Loki的喜好，还热情地跟Loki聊着天，Loki觉得自己渐渐的不再是局外人，Frigga仿佛有着让他安心下来的魔力。总不能一直躲着Thor，Thor看出来Loki在故意晾着他，于是干脆到Loki身边陪他一起摆盘子。这下他们的距离近到不得不说些什么话了。Thor终于忍不住开了口：“你最近好吗？Loki？”Loki为他小心翼翼的试探感到一丝好笑，但他没有表现出来，他假装毫不在乎地回了一句：“就那样吧。”Frigga在一边悄悄看着二人的互动。

等到晚餐终于开始了，Loki坐在Frigga的身边，而Thor执意要坐在Loki对面，他一直展现出一种不勉强但一定要Loki看到自己的存在的架势，Loki心里升起一种奇怪的感觉。等到Fandral终于姗姗来迟，Frigga也没有责怪他，然后她开始了惯例的餐前祈祷。Loki僵在了原地，因为Frigga向他伸出了手，而他一下子回想起自己之前在教堂所受到的对待，他瑟缩了一下，没有握住。Loki感到有些痛苦，他早已放弃了信仰，对于一个声称会爱所有人的上帝，他的信徒却对于自己的群体如此憎恶，这让Loki感到矛盾又痛苦，他沉默着，不愿祈祷。Frigga惊讶了一下，但微笑了一下，收回了手。Loki觉得自己又可能搞砸了，之前温馨的氛围仿佛被他这个格格不入的人破坏殆尽，都不敢抬头看Thor的表情。他偷偷瞄着Frigga空着的手，感到无比的歉意。

这一餐Loki吃得并不好，他听着其他人的对话，自己一个人沉默地吃着。关于Thor父亲为什么没有出现的疑惑，也被Frigga解答了，当然Loki没有问出来，他觉得按照现在这个状况，无论开口说什么都显得失礼。Thor的父亲因为前段时间生病，一直在医院里沉睡没有醒来，Frigga和Thor轮番地去医院照顾。Loki看得到Frigga谈到此事时脸上的倦意，Sif也表示想要和Volstagge去探望。他也想表达一些什么，却突然傻傻地不知如何开口。

他看向Thor，看见Thor用一种莫名的眼神看着自己，仿佛在寻求安慰。Loki突然就很想抱抱他，哪怕有之前的那些事情，当Thor的眼神与自己的碰撞在一起的时候，Loki总是无法再逃避自己最直接的想法。但碍于吃饭，Loki什么都没有表现出来，但他用膝盖碰了碰Thor的膝盖，然后他看到Thor的眼睛亮了起来。他没有做过界的事情，只是膝盖靠着着Loki的，低下头往嘴里塞满食物，嘴角却忍不住的上扬。来自接触的热度让Loki安心了很多，他觉得心里又渐渐地热了起来。后来Frigga也亲切地跟Loki聊了聊，仿佛对之前的事情没有任何不快，只是限于Loki的工作和今天这餐饭的感受，没有任何过界的话题让Loki十分感激。Loki觉得Frigga仿佛有一种奇妙的魔力，让他感觉自己无论做什么都会被体谅，就像……他的母亲。

Loki觉得有必要为自己之前的失礼行为做一些补偿，于是他提出来和Thor一起帮Frigga收拾厨房。Thor出门倒垃圾，留下Loki和Frigga单独一起。Loki觉得此时如果依然不开口就会更加失礼，于是他绞尽脑汁想要说点什么。“你们怎么认识的，你和Thor？”Frigga开了口。Loki没有想到她会直接问出来，他不知道该怎么说出口，直觉告诉自己不能说实话，毕竟今天在餐桌上的唐突可能已经非常冒犯了这位和善的女士。

“他们都和Thor是同学，之前没有听Thor说起过你，所以我想你应该不是。”Frigga笑着，“是的，夫人，我和Thor是在酒吧里……喝酒认识的。”这话不假。“哈！你给我的感受不像是跟Fandral他们一样的那么喜欢喝酒的人。”Frigga笑着看着Loki，但没有一丝质疑的意味。Loki不知道Frigga是不是知道了什么，可是这时候绝佳的机会，Frigga也没有对Loki提出任何问题，这让Loki心里又忐忑又庆幸。他自己都不知道该怎么描述他跟Thor的关系，内心里他知道自己已经跟Thor没有什么关系了，这顿饭能作为他的“朋友”到场，也没有被拒绝，Loki已经觉得是万幸。“之前，非常抱歉，夫人，在餐桌上......”“没事的，我理解，我在教堂也做了几十年了，当然你不能指望每一个都是跟你一样对吗。不论你遇到过什么，你永远都可以来找我聊聊，你知道的，用‘无神论’的方式也可以。”Frigga依然微笑着 ，那眼神是Loki见过的，来自于非亲属的年长者里最让人感到温暖的那种。

他们话音刚落，Thor就进来了，那副装作若无其事的样子，Loki一看就知道他一定在门后面偷听。Thor式的装模作样，Loki见的太多了，他想着，嘴角无意识的上扬，等到他反应过来的时候他看见Thor依然在光明正大的偷瞄他，被他看到后又用最拙劣的方式若无其事的避开Loki的眼睛。Loki借着收拾的动作掩盖起自己的眼神，其实他也没有忘记他们之前的那次吵架，吵架的结果还分明的留在Thor的脸上，每次都在Thor试图对他微笑的时候扎到Loki的眼。他叹了一口气，收拾完毕后，选择继续无视Thor试图跟他交流的努力，拿起一杯饮料走到了Fandral他们身边坐下，他还没有准备好，他们那场分歧不是一个简单的晚餐就能解决的，Loki希望Thor也明白这一点。

等到大家都准备离开的时候，Sif他们再次确认了过两天他们回去看望Thor的父亲，Loki不确定自己是否应该一同前去，每当他看到Thor提到父亲的时候的表情，都让他本能的想要陪在他身边，然而他们已经不是之前的那种关系了，Loki也明白自己应当了解自己的位置。“你呢，Loki？”最终还是Fandral巧合地给了他一个台阶下，“是的，我也会去。”他说这话时看着Frigga的同时，也忍不住偷瞄着Thor的表情，后者明显想要跟他说什么，而Loki觉得自己还没有准备好，于是慌慌张张的跟着他们一起离开了Frigga的家，连Thor邀请他乘车都没有听到，就像一个该死的胆小鬼。

到家后，Loki始终觉得自己有一种想要说什么的冲动，他掏出手机，直接拨打了一个存在于他潜意识里的号码，等到拨通了他才反应过来这是谁的号码，于是他连忙挂断。过了一会儿，一条讯息点亮了屏幕，Loki读着讯息的内容，眼睛渐渐模糊得看不清，而他看到的最后久违又熟悉的三个词的时候，泪水终滴落下来。  
TBD


	10. (九）

（九）  
从那天以来，Thor就一直不在状态，连不那么熟的客人都察觉出来了，更不用说Fandral了，他以为Sif的回来会让Thor觉得高兴，可现在看来事实竟然完全相反，Fandral不知道发生了什么，他一直明示暗示，Thor却从来不正面的回答。他已经和Sif约好，后天在酒吧聚聚，连在几个镇以外当警察的Volstagg都快赶回来了，而Thor对此明显兴致不高。

“你怎么回事？”Fandral直截了当地问，“我们都多少年没见了，你跟Sif不也早就翻篇了吗，现在这幅样子是怎么了？”Thor皱起了眉头，“不是关于这个。”Fandral更加奇怪了，“那是什么，你怎么最近什么都不跟我说，以前我们还老在一起喝酒，现在倒好，你酒吧关了门之后就联系不上你了，你不会搞起什么交易了吧，你知道，就那些‘好东西’之类的。”Thor佩服起好友的想象力，但表示自己不至于去做什么违法的事情。连开玩笑询问Thor依然顾左右而言他，Fandral实在没办法了，他就随口说了一句，“Sif应该会跟你妈妈见面吧，你妈妈也算教堂半个负责任人了，她们应该会去约顿公司去做一些财务上的工作之类的。估计到时候应该是我带着她们过去。”

Thor突然觉得这公司的名字有点耳熟。但他一时想不起来在哪里听谁说过，他摇摇头，心里的疑虑却从未消散。他想告诉别人发生了什么，任何人都行，Thor想试探好友的态度，哪怕这么多天都没有联系过Loki，但他的想法却从未改变。“你记得高中那个Jonathan吗？”

他想起高中时候他们学校的一个被迫出柜的男孩，那时候他的日子似乎过得不太好，但Thor的生活圈子与他相距实在太远，但他隐隐约约记得Fandral和他们橄榄球队的一起，嘲笑过那个孩子，不知道为什么从那天Loki说起自己的经历的时候，他就一直想起这个戴眼镜的矮小男孩。“好像之前在学校里就试图退学吧，不过好像不是他自愿的，我也不记得了。怎么突然想起他呀，你见过他？”Thor摇摇头，Fandral不以为意地继续说道，“他们这种人，在我们这种小地方，本来就是不好过的。”“你真的讨厌他那种人吗？”Thor忍不住问道，“现在想想，我也并不是真的讨厌，但是谁愿意变成他那样的人。哎，其实这也不是他自愿选择的对吧。怎么回事，Thor，你怎么突然大发慈悲开始关心这种人了？你最近到底怎么了，不会是你突然想试试这个吧哈哈哈哈！” 

Fandral有没有恶意，Thor也不知道了，但他依然觉得他需要说出来，告诉谁都行。他也不是没有尝试过联系Loki，他有想过还是按照以往的惯例问候发消息过去，可转念一想Loki连他的电话都不愿意接听，装作若无其事的讯息会让事情更加糟糕。但Thor做不到装作什么事情都没发生过，虽然当时Loki的那句谢谢，让他觉得Loki似乎是在真的同他告别，但让他就这么忘记这段时间的相处，Thor怎么做得到，他不可能像Loki一样自欺欺人。但他需要一个突破口。就像那天晚上他凭着直觉开车到Loki家一样，这次Thor也有这样的直觉，他觉得一切绝对不会就这么结束。

Loki也并没有就这么放下，当然了，怎么可能这么简单。哪怕短短不过一个月的相处，也让Loki习惯了Thor的存在，而Thor突然的消失，让他出现了“脱敏”的症状。每当他作出决定，甚至只是有想法的时候，他的脑子里就像还有Thor的声音不断出现，就像以前一样跟他“说话”；他还是会在夜晚梦到Thor，梦到曾经一起的时候；他还是会在醒来的第一时间查看手机的讯息，因为Thor总是比他这个上班族睡的晚，而他在等到睡着后，总还会收到来自Thor的简单的充满着爱意的讯息，而现在连讯息都没有了。Loki的家与酒吧本就是两个不同的方向，在毫无交集可能的情况下，Loki觉得Thor似乎真的就像从人间蒸发了，或许根本就像从来没有出现过。这种巨大的落差让Loki觉得心中空空荡荡的同时，也让Loki一遍又一遍地确认，自己本来就不应该去幻想这样的亲密关系，短暂的快乐与必然失去的痛苦，让他喘不过气。这段时间的工作状态自然也差了很多，Loki也没想到自己会受到这么大的影响。

办公室外似乎有人在聊天，听起来是一位年长女性的声音，还有一个熟悉的男声，Loki等到他们笑着敲开门的时候，才认出来的人是Thor酒吧里的朋友，Fandral，同他一起的还有一位年长又端庄的女士和一位年轻干练的黑发女人。Fandral看见负责财务的竟然是Thor的朋友，凭借着他自来熟的本领，他惊讶了一下就互相介绍起来了。“Loki！居然是你！好久不见了！还记得我吗？Fandral，这是Thor的妈妈，Frigga，也是教堂的负责人，你们应该没有见过吧，这是我和Thor的朋友，Sif。Frigga，Sif，这是Thor的朋友，呃，你姓什么来着？”Loki看见了Thor的妈妈和曾经的女友，竟无言地愣在原地，等Fandral又问了一遍，Loki才伸出手自我介绍道：“叫我Loki就好。”

得知Loki竟然是儿子的朋友，热情的Frigga开口说道：“怎么Thor竟然还有朋友我不认识？他真是不懂礼貌，怎么都没有介绍！”Loki感到一丝难为情，Frigga分明把他当做了Fandral那样的朋友。“Loki，明晚你也来我家吃晚饭吧，Sif也难得回来，这样明天的晚餐就更热闹了！”Frigga说得那样真诚，Loki从未见过她，却也体会到了一种久违的亲和，让人忍不住想要亲近。这邀请也让他无法拒绝，直到他反应过来他会见到Thor，于是他开始想尽办法拒绝Frigga。可能是他为难的表情被Frigga瞬间看透，但她体贴地没有开口，而是示意他们可以开始把工作上的事情解决一下。相关的文件很快就送到了Loki的邮件，剩下的就是需要送到上面进行审批了，还需要等个几天，但已没有更多繁琐的环节了，Frigga再一次提起了明日的晚餐，然后在大家都离开的时候，她声称自己遗忘了什么，一个人回到了Loki的办公室。Loki看见去而复返的Frigga有点惊讶，只见Frigga只是笑着跟他再一次确认了明日的晚餐邀约。她伸出手握了握Loki的手，“你会来的，对吗？”她的笑容让Loki感到一阵恍惚，手心的温暖也让他感到安心，Loki突然有一个让他心虚的想法，仿佛Frigga根本就是知道他和Thor的事情。但她没有一丝不快的微笑，让Loki否认了这个想法。“嗯，是的，我会来的。”Loki忍不住笑了。

等到Loki来到Thor妈妈的家门前，他都不明白自己是如何答应Frigga的。他带了一瓶红酒作为礼物，然后在终于鼓起勇气之后敲开了Frigga家的门。从昨天到现在他想了好久，Frigga是那样的亲和，让他仿佛回到了小时候妈妈还在的时候；还有Thor小时候的家是什么样子；还有，Thor似乎没有提起过自己的父亲，不知道他父亲会不会很严厉，想到这个，Loki越发觉得，自己选择终止自己和Thor的关系是一个正确的选择。今天真正站在了门口，他感觉一瞬间所有的疑虑都向他袭来，站在门口Loki仿佛又变回了那个胆怯的自己。

一切的慌乱和猜疑在Thor打开门之后消失的无影无踪。Loki感觉好久好久都没有见过Thor了，他觉得自己似乎已经忘记了Thor的面容，每当他试图想起什么时，关于Thor的事情就像隔着一阵雾气一样，他甚至想不起来Thor的样子，直到Thor再一次站在他眼前，Loki竟然感到有一丝安心，同时他也看到了Thor鼻子上还未消退的淤青，Loki感到一丝难为情。Loki的到来让Thor掩饰不住的开心，但他站在门口，竟然一下子说不出话来。远方夕阳的光芒轻轻的洒在Loki的身上，他看起来是那么温暖，Thor感觉似乎就像他们还在一起的时候，Loki回到了属于他们两个人的家。Loki清了清嗓子，把Thor从想像中拉了回来。Thor这才想起来邀请Loki进门。“是Fandral吗？”Frigga的声音由远及近地传来，“是Loki，妈妈。”Loki惊讶地发现Thor竟然有些害羞。Frigga见Thor竟然没有邀请人家进门，善意地责怪了一下Thor，然后接过Loki的酒，递给了还在原地发呆的Thor，然后邀请Loki进了屋。

Loki看着这栋不大但格外温馨的屋子，各处的简单的装饰展示着主人的生活情趣，他想到了Thor那个也挺有生活气息的家，不禁觉得有些羡慕这一家人。他来到厨房，发现Sif和另一个有些壮的穿着警官服的男人已经在帮着Frigga准备食物了。那个应该就是Thor的朋友之一吧，Loki自我介绍了一下，了解了他的名字是Volstagg，还是一个嗓门挺大又很不见外的人，Loki才在厨房呆了一会儿，就已经知道他有三个小孩了。

Loki觉得Thor的朋友似乎都很友善，哪怕Sif除了那天的工作以外，跟他没有说几句话，但依然保持着礼貌的善意。他很感激这种得体的距离，正好缓解了他的无所适从。Loki看着厨房里估计不再需要第三个人帮忙了，于是选择帮忙摆餐桌。但他依然还是有意识地躲着Thor，他不知道自己该怎么开口跟他说话。而他也感受到了Thor的目光，一直跟随着他的一举一动。Frigga时不时问着Loki的喜好，还热情地跟Loki聊着天，Loki觉得自己渐渐的不再是局外人，Frigga仿佛有着让他安心下来的魔力。总不能一直躲着Thor，Thor看出来Loki在故意晾着他，于是干脆到Loki身边陪他一起摆盘子。这下他们的距离近到不得不说些什么话了。Thor终于忍不住开了口：“你最近好吗？Loki？”Loki为他小心翼翼的试探感到一丝好笑，但他没有表现出来，他假装毫不在乎地回了一句：“就那样吧。”Frigga在一边悄悄看着二人的互动。

等到晚餐终于开始了，Loki坐在Frigga的身边，而Thor执意要坐在Loki对面，他一直展现出一种不勉强但一定要Loki看到自己的存在的架势，Loki心里升起一种奇怪的感觉。等到Fandral终于姗姗来迟，Frigga也没有责怪他，然后她开始了惯例的餐前祈祷。Loki僵在了原地，因为Frigga向他伸出了手，而他一下子回想起自己之前在教堂所受到的对待，他瑟缩了一下，没有握住。Loki感到有些痛苦，他早已放弃了信仰，对于一个声称会爱所有人的上帝，他的信徒却对于自己的群体如此憎恶，这让Loki感到矛盾又痛苦，他沉默着，不愿祈祷。Frigga惊讶了一下，但微笑了一下，收回了手。Loki觉得自己又可能搞砸了，之前温馨的氛围仿佛被他这个格格不入的人破坏殆尽，都不敢抬头看Thor的表情。他偷偷瞄着Frigga空着的手，感到无比的歉意。

这一餐Loki吃得并不好，他听着其他人的对话，自己一个人沉默地吃着。关于Thor父亲为什么没有出现的疑惑，也被Frigga解答了，当然Loki没有问出来，他觉得按照现在这个状况，无论开口说什么都显得失礼。Thor的父亲因为前段时间生病，一直在医院里沉睡没有醒来，Frigga和Thor轮番地去医院照顾。Loki看得到Frigga谈到此事时脸上的倦意，Sif也表示想要和Volstagge去探望。他也想表达一些什么，却突然傻傻地不知如何开口。

他看向Thor，看见Thor用一种莫名的眼神看着自己，仿佛在寻求安慰。Loki突然就很想抱抱他，哪怕有之前的那些事情，当Thor的眼神与自己的碰撞在一起的时候，Loki总是无法再逃避自己最直接的想法。但碍于吃饭，Loki什么都没有表现出来，但他用膝盖碰了碰Thor的膝盖，然后他看到Thor的眼睛亮了起来。他没有做过界的事情，只是膝盖靠着着Loki的，低下头往嘴里塞满食物，嘴角却忍不住的上扬。来自接触的热度让Loki安心了很多，他觉得心里又渐渐地热了起来。后来Frigga也亲切地跟Loki聊了聊，仿佛对之前的事情没有任何不快，只是限于Loki的工作和今天这餐饭的感受，没有任何过界的话题让Loki十分感激。Loki觉得Frigga仿佛有一种奇妙的魔力，让他感觉自己无论做什么都会被体谅，就像……他的母亲。

Loki觉得有必要为自己之前的失礼行为做一些补偿，于是他提出来和Thor一起帮Frigga收拾厨房。Thor出门倒垃圾，留下Loki和Frigga单独一起。Loki觉得此时如果依然不开口就会更加失礼，于是他绞尽脑汁想要说点什么。“你们怎么认识的，你和Thor？”Frigga开了口。Loki没有想到她会直接问出来，他不知道该怎么说出口，直觉告诉自己不能说实话，毕竟今天在餐桌上的唐突可能已经非常冒犯了这位和善的女士。

“他们都和Thor是同学，之前没有听Thor说起过你，所以我想你应该不是。”Frigga笑着，“是的，夫人，我和Thor是在酒吧里……喝酒认识的。”这话不假。“哈！你给我的感受不像是跟Fandral他们一样的那么喜欢喝酒的人。”Frigga笑着看着Loki，但没有一丝质疑的意味。Loki不知道Frigga是不是知道了什么，可是这时候绝佳的机会，Frigga也没有对Loki提出任何问题，这让Loki心里又忐忑又庆幸。他自己都不知道该怎么描述他跟Thor的关系，内心里他知道自己已经跟Thor没有什么关系了，这顿饭能作为他的“朋友”到场，也没有被拒绝，Loki已经觉得是万幸。“之前，非常抱歉，夫人，在餐桌上......”“没事的，我理解，我在教堂也做了几十年了，当然你不能指望每一个都是跟你一样对吗。不论你遇到过什么，你永远都可以来找我聊聊，你知道的，用‘无神论’的方式也可以。”Frigga依然微笑着 ，那眼神是Loki见过的，来自于非亲属的年长者里最让人感到温暖的那种。

他们话音刚落，Thor就进来了，那副装作若无其事的样子，Loki一看就知道他一定在门后面偷听。Thor式的装模作样，Loki见的太多了，他想着，嘴角无意识的上扬，等到他反应过来的时候他看见Thor依然在光明正大的偷瞄他，被他看到后又用最拙劣的方式若无其事的避开Loki的眼睛。Loki借着收拾的动作掩盖起自己的眼神，其实他也没有忘记他们之前的那次吵架，吵架的结果还分明的留在Thor的脸上，每次都在Thor试图对他微笑的时候扎到Loki的眼。他叹了一口气，收拾完毕后，选择继续无视Thor试图跟他交流的努力，拿起一杯饮料走到了Fandral他们身边坐下，他还没有准备好，他们那场分歧不是一个简单的晚餐就能解决的，Loki希望Thor也明白这一点。

等到大家都准备离开的时候，Sif他们再次确认了过两天他们回去看望Thor的父亲，Loki不确定自己是否应该一同前去，每当他看到Thor提到父亲的时候的表情，都让他本能的想要陪在他身边，然而他们已经不是之前的那种关系了，Loki也明白自己应当了解自己的位置。“你呢，Loki？”最终还是Fandral巧合地给了他一个台阶下，“是的，我也会去。”他说这话时看着Frigga的同时，也忍不住偷瞄着Thor的表情，后者明显想要跟他说什么，而Loki觉得自己还没有准备好，于是慌慌张张的跟着他们一起离开了Frigga的家，连Thor邀请他乘车都没有听到，就像一个该死的胆小鬼。

到家后，Loki始终觉得自己有一种想要说什么的冲动，他掏出手机，直接拨打了一个存在于他潜意识里的号码，等到拨通了他才反应过来这是谁的号码，于是他连忙挂断。过了一会儿，一条讯息点亮了屏幕，Loki读着讯息的内容，眼睛渐渐模糊得看不清，而他看到的最后久违又熟悉的三个词的时候，泪水终滴落下来。  
TBD


End file.
